Playing Their Mind Games
by bullet.sophia
Summary: When Jace and Clary try to make each other jealous. Post City of Glass. :
1. Chapter 1

**Playing Their Mind Games**

**A Jace and Clary FanFic.—Characters owned by Cassandra Claire.**

**Enjoy Reading! Also, Thanks to _kitotterkat, Shelbs13_ and _woooo _for the reviews for my previous J/C story, "Why It's All Perfect"**

**

* * *

**

Jace stood near the school gate where he was waiting for Clary. In the past weeks he had been doing this, he had already synchronized his watch with the school's. But today though, Jace had to admit that he had forgotten the time. He was busy training with a dummy in the training room that he had lost track of it. Thanking the angels for Isabelle who reminded him, Jace jumped over roofs—sweat and all—and made it just in time as the school bell rang.

Oh sure, Jace enjoyed the attention he gets from the other school girls. He would hear the giggling and one blonde girl even dared approach him. He played with them, naturally, giving them his best smile then watch as they would run off like little girls, stealing away some glances back at him. Once, though, Clary caught him and he saw that same pursed lips he loves so much.

Jace Lightwood loves to piss her off, most especially when some mundane school guys stare at her and she would be her friendly self to all of them. Eventually Jace always find a way to get back at Clary. If she only knew that dilemma he's going through everyday... the stretch of patience he has to use just so he would not strangle the boys cooing her.

"Jace." he heard someone say behind him. Clary.

"You're a little sweaty... and smelly?" She scrunched up her nose as she slightly punched him on the shoulder.

"I just came from training." He huffed, pretending to be tired. He led her out in the streets and carried her art materials kit.

"Yeah, the smell already told me so." Clary chuckled. "But still, you didn't have the heart to shower up, did you?"

"I thought you loved me more when I'm sweating all over?" Jace teased.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not talking about myself, Lightwood. What about all the girls staring at you right now? They wouldn't want you all smelly."

"Do I hear a slight annoyance, Fray?"

She raised an eye brow at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned back at her. Clary gave him another slap on the shoulder, but he just shrugged.

"Oh, wow!" Clary suddenly said. Then even before Jace had a chance to ask what, Clary was already pushing him inside a newly opened bookstore.

Jace thanked the angels again because the bookstore had big and cushy sofas where he could sit while Clary scanned the place. He was about to rummage through her art kit to kill time when, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone, a guy their age—tall and muscled, with dark brown hair—approached Clary by the art books aisle.

They talked for so long that Jace didn't realize he was tapping the table so hard that the store clerk told him to stop bothering the other people reading nearby. But Jace didn't want to disturb Clary and go all protective on her. He knows she could take care of herself—_She could kill a demon, by the angel, Jace_. He reminded himself. Of course he didn't fear a mere mundane, except for the fact that sometimes Clary had her fun share with those guys. Jace knew he wasn't the only guy who finds his girlfriend quite attractive.

"Jace, let's go. I didn't find anything interesting here." Clary was suddenly standing beside his chair and offered her hand to him. But he sat still and looked sternly at her.

"Nothing interesting, huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, nothing interesting, now c'mon." Clary grinned and managed to pull him up. He grabbed her art kit again, but was giving Clary the cold shoulder.

"What is your problem, Lightwood?" Clary asked as they walked out of the store. Jace ignored her and continued walking, speeding up his pace a little—giving Clary, with her short legs, a hard time to catch up.

"Oh no," Clary managed to laugh. "Jace Lightwood is jealous."

That made Jace stop in his tracks.

"What did you say?" he turned around to face her.

"Nothing! Well, except maybe for the fact that the guy back at the bookstore asked me out for dinner." Clary shrugged and walked past him, fighting the urge to laugh at Jace's amazed expression.

"He actually asked?" She heard Jace behind her.

"Yes." Clary replied coolly.

"Well?" Jace continued as he caught up on her.

Clary didn't respond.

"Well what?" Jace asked impatiently.

"And her I am thinking you weren't talking to me." Clary said sarcastically.

"Angel, Clary..." She heard Jace mumble as he shook his head.

Clary hooked her right arm around his left and giggled. "Relax, Jace. I said no."

"Well, that's a relief, knowing that you only have the rest of your school's boys to say no to."

"And the rest of the girls in the world for _you_ to say no to." Clary retaliated.

Jace managed to laugh. "Good point."

"Oh! So you admit it!" Clary nudged him hard.

"Ow! That hurt, Fray." He frowned. "And I can't help it if I look like a god or something."

"You are such a diva." Clary shook his head.

"Yes. And you love me for it." Jace said as he rested his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I love you despite the attitude. Oh god, Jace, but please take a shower before you pick me up again. You don't smell so godly today."

"Watch the attitude, Clarissa."

"Well, I sure won't bother about that tonight." Clary grinned suspiciously. "Isabelle's taking me to Pandemonium tonight."

Jace groaned. He hated going to the club, most especially if it was about having a good time.

"Oh, c'mon. You can go and kill demons inside if you see one." Clary cheerfully said.

"Oh, right." Jace snorted.

"Well, you practiced hard for it today."

"You're getting on my nerves, Fray." Jace murmured.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you didn't entertain blondie bimbo the other day. She goes about in the entire school about you—spreading rumors that you asked her out and that she just shyly declined."

"Really?" Jace said, amused. Clary nudged him.

"Yep. And now the whole school thinks you're always at the gates waiting to get a glimpse of her."

Clary saw Jace nod in delight.

"So you see. I'm also in search for a new blondie of my own. I think Pandemonium's the perfect place to look." Clary grinned.

"Oh, no you don't Clary." Jace said firmly.

"Oh, yes. I think I will."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**CH2 will come out soon. I'm still trying to work out the storyline. :))**

**Check out my first one-shot JACE/CLARY FanFic--almost the inspiration for this fanfic series: "Why It's All Perfect".**

**And also my Finnick and Annie (of the Hunger Games) fanfic series: "Love Sonnet 17". **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jace didn't want to repeat himself but Clary was just simply persistent not to hear him out. And as usual, he lost the debate. Tonight was a Pandemonium night. And even though he didn't mind killing a few demons here and there, he really didn't find Pandemonium to be the perfect battle ground. First of all, there were always a lot of mundies around the club and although he knew he was the best fighter, he _might _accidentally hit an innocent bystander. Or that he _might_ miss a chance to look for demons because he was "having so much fun."

But none of his siblings, and neither did Simon and Clary, believed his reasons. And that irritated him the most. Well, of course, they knew the real cause why he wasn't really cool about going to the club. And that's the sole reason why they kept on urging going there almost every night.

"I'll tell your mom that you're always having night outs." Jace threatened Clary.

"Yeah. Like she would bother. Today's a Friday, Jace. No school tomorrow." Clary responded while pinning her hair in front of the mirror. She looked back at Jace's reflection behind her and sighed.

"C'mon, Jace. This would be fun."

"Oh yeah!" Jace said as he sat on her bed, "You tell that to me every time. But I really don't think we have the same definition of what 'fun' is."

"Oh, sorry. Because having fun to you means killing demons and risking your life while I'm stuck in school, worrying about you all the time?" Clary turned to him with her hands on her waist.

"Uhm, yeah, pretty much." Jace shrugged.

"Oh, you're impossible Jace." Clary turned her back on him again and continued arranging her hair.

"Well, you're also giving me a hard time." Jace complained.

Then Isabelle thundered inside Clary's room, looking impatient. She glared when she saw Jace wearing his usual black shirt and jeans and old beaten sneakers then instantly ignored him and praised Clary for her good fashion sense.

"Oh, Clary. You know how to make me truly happy! I really love that dress!" She went on and about saying that the tan-colored dress was perfect and light, and oddly enough, complemented her flaming red hair.

"Well you know, unlike someone inside this room who looks like he's going to repair a vampire motorcycle..." Isabelle whined at Jace. "Tsk. Tsk. Brother, when will you ever learn?"

Jace snorted at her.

"I don't need those fancy clothes to make me look hot. I'm quite attractive as it is."

"Oh, you really are so full of yourself aren't you, Jace?" Isabelle mocked him. "But I'm afraid that you might find some tough competition tonight. I heard that Pandemonium invited several hot guys from a Prep school downtown, so you better watch your back, or rather would I say, Clary's back?" then Isabelle triumphantly exited the room with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Ignore her." Clary tried to assure Jace.

"Well, they're still mundies, aren't they? I know that you don't go for the mediocre type."

Jace stood and rested an arm on Clary's shoulder as they walked downstairs to meet the others.

"Who knows? I might find a better blondie." Clary shrugged and left Jace.

"I don't know, Fray. There's nothing better than perfection." Jace shouted after her, letting the joke get into him. But he knew, it was going to be a long night.

Getting inside Pandemonium was made easier because of Isabelle and Magnus's connections. They need not to fall in line and just went in like VIPs. And instantly, Jace felt the hot and tight air inside the club. And only within a few minutes, he was sweating. He led Clary towards the bar where he saw Magnus and Alec already ordering drinks, but Isabelle appeared out of nowhere and stole Clary away from him. He ended up going alone in the bar where he already saw the sulking Simon, drinking what looked like Bloody Marys.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one disliking this night out." Jace said as he sat beside Simon.

"What bothers you doesn't really bother me much, Lightwood. I'm worried about another issue of mine." Simon replied. "There are just so many humans. We can't resist temptation, can we, eh? But I'm trying so hard."

"I can see." Jace saw how Simon tried not to get close with other mundies. "So you're not really bothered to see Isabelle dance and prance around with other guys?" Jace asked.

"Not really. You know Isabelle can whip them off anytime she wants." Simon chuckled. "It's actually reassuring to know that despite all this," Simon motioned his hands towards the huge crowd of boys admiring Isabelle on the dance floor, "I know she'll still choose me."

And Jace couldn't help but snigger himself. He knew he also had that much confidence in Clary, that even though she seemed to be playing around with that mundane on the dance floor--!

What?

_Lighten up, Jace. She will be fine._ He said to himself. But he can't ignore the sight in front of him. The mundie's hand was pulling Clary closer to his body and his face was almost buried on her neck. Jace tried not to stare so much. He knew it was half his fault why Clary was doing this with another guy. It's not that he can't dance, Jace admitted. It's just that it was his responsibility, as the lead Shadowhunter, not to totally let his guard down, especially at this place where the demons lurked anytime. Because he knew that if he went in there and danced with her, and now that she was also wearing the dress and all, he might not survive the night at all.

"Ring-a-ding, Jace-y boy!" He heard Simon call beside him.

"What?" Jace saw Simon smiling at him mischievously.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you stop her?" Simon asked after he gulped the last of his drink. Jace couldn't believe he was having that kind of conversation with a vampire—to be exact, his girlfriend's vampire best friend.

"Stop what?" Jace tried to veer the topic away from Clary.

"_Clary_, Jace!" Simon insisted and nodded towards Clary's direction where she was quite having a good time.

"Nah, let her have fun." Jace said as he turned to face the bar instead and tried to totally ignore Clary .

"This may be the first time I've seen you be defeated." Simon chuckled.

"Defeated? Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say 'defeated', blood-sucker?" Jace narrowed his eyes on Simon.

"Yep, d-e-f-e-a-t-e-d. Defeated."

And Jace couldn't believe he was being mocked because of someone else's flirting escapades. Oh, he wasn't going to get that lying down. Simon was looking cautiously at him but was oddly looking triumphant as well, as if knowing that he had hit Jace with a bull's eye—and Jace didn't like that.

"Defeated might not be the proper word for it, blood-sucker." Jace said as he stood up from his stool. "_Challenged_, maybe."

And Jace knew he took Simon by surprise when instead of lunging at him, Jace finished the new glass of Bloody Mary in front of him in one drink and even heard Simon snort as he walked towards the dance floor where the mundane was intimately and _dangerously_ close to his red-haired girlfriend. Jace didn't waste time and grabbed a girl nearby and held her close to him. He thanked the angels that she was far enough good-looking.

"Hey, you." Jace heard the girl and felt her arms wrapping around his neck. He nodded but still keeping his gaze on Clary, who still didn't seem to be aware of his presence on the dance floor. Then Jace finally caught her eye and smiled viciously. He only had little time to see Clary's shocked expression as he intently buried his face along the girl's neck.

"I knew you always wanted me." Jace heard the girl spoke. And for that, he had to straighten up and question the girl he randomly grabbed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're that guy always in front of our school gate. Are you like, Clary's brother? She's the one you pick up everyday, right?" The girl giggled. "I'm--!"

"She's not my sister." Jace replied coldly, a small chill running along his spine as _those_ day crept up on him again: the agony, the pain, Valentine...

"Oh," Jace heard the girl spoke again. He was looking for Clary but he can't find her among the crowd.

"So, uhm, you like Pandemonium, huh?" The girl continued and even had the guts to twirl and play with his hair. But Jace was now agitated in finding Clary. He can only but managed to nod at the girl.

"But if you're not Clary's brother, you're probably her cousin or long lost relative, right?" she asked one more time. Jace looked back at her and saw that she was not that bad-looking, but extremely so full of herself as well.

_So this is the bimbo Clary was telling me about_. Jace thought. _Of all the girls I could grab tonight... _Jace shook his head. He knew his move was a failure. Clary might think he's trying to push her limits. But then again...

_She's also been letting that freak show of a guy to flirt with her_. Jace defended himself and tightened the grip on the girl's waist—which she seemed to like very much.

And there, sitting on the bar with Simon, Clary was holding a glass of drink pretending to chat animatedly with another new guy. Simon shrugged at him and left to look for Isabelle instead. Jace tried to push the girl aside as he can't help the guilt building inside him. But she was clinging to him like a leech.

"Hey, hey, please, just one picture!" the girl pleaded as she held her cell phone at arm's length.

"No, really, just let go. I have to go now." Jace tried his hardest not to push hard or he might get the girl flying inside the club.

"Just one, please! Just--!" and the girl took thousands of photos that Jace was already blinded by the flashes before he could even get her hands off him. He was just stumbling among the other crowds when the girl pulled him back and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks! I've wanted to do that since I first saw you at the school gates. I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday?" Then she gave him another peck.

And Jace stood there in the dance floor, frozen in place. It was his first time to meet someone so aggressive—and that was despite the fact he almost tried a relationship with Aline. He was thanking the angels that he didn't have to go to that school or else Jace knew he would lose his mind. But as he finally got his senses and mobility back, Clary was already staring incredulously at him with Isabelle's game face on the ready beside her.

"You're dead meat, Jace Lightwood!" Isabelle shouted at him in the kitchen when they arrived home. "I know that you're an arrogant jerk but I still can't believe you have the nerve to kiss another girl!"

"I told you a million times, Isabelle, I DIDN'T KISS HER! She kissed me!" Jace said exasperatedly.

"Well, that , mister, is hard to decipher as you still had her lips into yours, isn't it?"

"I don't know what to say anymore, Izz." Jace replied. He was just so exhausted explaining to her. He didn't even had the chance to explain to Clary as she stormed out of the club and into Simon's back and both escaped into the night. He wanted to run after them but Isabelle already got him tightly in her whip.

"Why'd you do that in the first place, Jace?" It was Alec who spoke.

"Well, she provoked me! She was dancing all night with this mundie!" Jace defended himself. Then Isabelle stormed on him again.

"Well that's because you never bothered to dance with her, you jerk! You're just always waiting for a demon to show up when Clary just wanted to spend one night every week with you before she worries _again_ on your next demon adventure without her! Oh, angel, Jace!" Isabelle walked out dramatically, stomping hard on the floorboards to really show her anger.

Alec waited for Isabelle to be out of ear shot before he spoke.

"Well, my advice to you brother, give Clary time. Anger won't cure this, you know. And maybe uh, don't kiss someone who's not Clary ever again." Alec offered him a smile and left him alone in the kitchen as well.

_Yeah, right_. Jace thought. And before he even thought over about what Alec said, Jace climbed out of the Institute and sneaked inside Clary's room. He slid inside through the window and stood quietly just behind her as she was intently drawing something on her sketchpad at the study desk.

"What do you want, Jace?" Clary asked but didn't look up.

Jace wasn't at all surprised that Clary knew he was sneaking in. He was the one who trained her, of course!

"Nothing." Jace said and coolly lied on her bed. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine." Clary snapped but she still didn't stop doodling on her pad. "You can go now."

Jace swiftly sat up straight, clearly annoyed at the treatment she was giving him.

"You sure know that she was the one who kissed me, right Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yes, sure. Whatever."

"Oh, c'mon, Fray." Jace chuckled. Why was she doing this to him? Of all the people, Clary should know better.

"Jace," Clary finally turned to him. "Just go."

"You know," Jace said as he stood up. "This was not what I expected. You challenge me everytime, you flirt with other guys, you put on those ridiculous dresses that drives me nuts... and still you have the nerve to push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, Jace!" Clary retaliated.

"I'll see you in training." Jace said coldly. And with a final look on Clary's grief-stricken face, he slammed her door shut.

* * *

**Who's fault do you think it was? Clary? Jace? or Both? **

**PS: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was maybe the first time Jace wasn't thrilled to go on training. But what can he do? Clary was his responsibility. He couldn't let a petty fight of theirs ruin their Shadowhunting reputation in all of Alicante. They may be the country's reluctant heroes, but still, Jace knew that Alicante was expecting much from them. That's why when he saw Clary already busy torturing the dummy inside the training room, he guessed that the day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

She was wearing her usual jogging pants and white top and tied her hair into a pony tail just like all their other training days. But Jace found something peculiar about her—she was either so determined in training or she was still extremely angry at him.

"You're late." Clary said as she kicked the dummy in its pelvis.

"I tucked in late, sorry." Jace said nonchalantly and removed his shirt and placed it near Clary's towel.

"I already warmed up that's why I already started with the dummy." Clary said as she paced in front of it, fist ready to strike.

"Fine, fine." Jace said and walked over to Clary, trying to decipher her next move.

Then as she was about to strike a punch to the dummy, Jace moved so fast and kicked the dummy off the way and held in his right hand Clary's attacking fist. And before Clary could even react, Jace grabbed her by the waist and spun her down, locking her on the floor. He felt Clary's leg tangle beneath him as she tried to lock him down as well. Jace didn't know how long he was on top of her, but he wasn't complaining. He was getting Clary so furious. And that was sometimes the only way he could get all her potentials out especially when there were no steles involved.

"Fight, Fray." Jace grinned down at her. She retaliated and was able to get on her two feet, shoving Jace out of the way. They faced each other like opponents in a boxing match. If it is hand combat Jace wanted...

Clary smiled mischievously and attacked him. She kicked and punched with all her might but Jace naturally and gracefully avoided every one of them. But once, when he was lost in his own amusement over Clary's fuming, she had directly hit his stomach. Jace winced over the unexpected attack. He saw Clary's satisfied grin in front of him and can't help but smile himself. The rush, the adrenaline, the heat... everything made Jace forget about their issues from last night. And as they used up every ounce of their energy in training, it was Clary who eventually surrendered first.

"I think I had enough training for today." Clary exhaled as she gazed above her where a dangling Jace was holding himself up on the wrought-iron chandelier of the room. "And it's unfair for you to jump like that."

"Well, it's a strategy." Jace shrugged and jumped back down just a few inches away from her."It was a good training though."

Clary nodded and even managed to smile. Then they both walked back to where they left their things. Jace threw Clary a towel and handed her a bottled water. He sat on a balance beam and watched as Clary wiped the sweat from her forehead down to her neck. Until now, everything still felt so surreal for him. He never saw the day that he would eventually open up and actually let someone in his life.

But Clary... Clary was just so different. She was able to make him feel confident about feelings and emotions because, as far as he was concerned, Clary was a very passionate girl. She made him feel that he needed to belong; to be with somebody... and since then on, she had only been his weakness.

Jace wanted to ponder more about the fascinating reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place, but he was suddenly disturbed in his thoughts by Clary herself who spoke and reminded him about their fight.

"Jace, about yesterday." Clary started. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you out. I should have let you stayed in my room."

Jace shook his head and drank again from his water bottle.

"Last night was something we should have been used to." Jace explained. "We tease each other, Clary—all the time. But a lot of people don't know that. And apparently, your blondie friend didn't, so it got over board." Jace snorted.

"Oh, your _girlfriend_?" Clary replied as she sat beside him on the beam.

"Haha. Yep, _my girlfriend_." Jace said but quickly added, "You know the kiss didn't mean anything, right?"

Clary nodded. "I know. I just got really surprised that's why I reacted that way. I didn't know I was _already_ making you too jealous."

"Oh, you were making me jealous?" Jace told her sarcastically, "I really didn't see that coming! No, not with the way you dance with other guys. No Fray, not really."

Clary nudged him, "Jace..."

Jace then studied Clary's face as she looked away and noticed a small frown on her face.

"Are you just really trying to make me jealous?" Jace asked.

Jace knew that Clary wouldn't really flirt like that just for the simple reason of making him jealous. But the last few days were totally different and even Simon attested to that as he wanted Jace to stop her from flirting last night at Pandemonium. And just thinking about it, Jace felt a strong emotion inside him that maybe, just maybe, Clary didn't want him anymore and that her actions—her flirting—were already a sign that she's giving up on him.

"Clary?" Jace asked again. Clary took a deep breath and looked back at him, a sad smile on her face.

"I was trying to make you jealous," Clary explained. "I even thought it was some kind of a game because eventually, you started to fight back and flirt with other girls. But I always had confidence in you. I knew you were just fooling around, like me. I have never doubted you, Jace, but what I saw last night, with you and that girl, was something I have never seen in us before... that's why I reacted so badly. It seems so unfair to you, since I started this, but I just feel like there's something missing."

Jace was confused. What did happen last night that they didn't have? It's not like they hadn't kissed yet or stole snuggles and held hands. Jace didn't have any idea.

"I don't understand..." Jace replied, totally at a loss.

Clary held his hand and gripped it gently. "Would you hate me if I say that, sometimes, I miss how it is to be normal?"

Jace looked taken aback.

"Clary..."

"Silly, right?" Clary chuckled. Jace took both her hands in his and firmly held them tight, as if some sort of a reassurance.

"It's just that sometimes, I want to know how it feels like not to worry all the time." Clary continued, "To go to the mall or to Pandemonium without having to look for demons, or fight them. Don't get me wrong, Jace. I enjoy our trainings, but it feels like it's really the only time we get to spend together. You rarely dropped your guard whenever we're outside the Institute and you've always preferred to eat at Taki's rather than on some mundane fast food. Then I gave school another shot. It would've been normal if only I didn't know that Simon was a vampire... And that maybe in some ways I was fooling around with other guys because, well... they never really worry about demons."

Jace didn't know what to say. Was it all this time Clary was keeping this from him? He didn't know what to feel exactly.

"So last night, when I saw you dancing with blondie, I was so furious. And jealous, yes, that she was able to dance with you even before I had the chance to. You two were just the perfect picture of what I wanted to happen for the both of us. You know, just simply... dancing and not caring about the world, even just for one night. Because honestly, Jace," Clary snorted, "You never really danced with me yet."

"Clary... I—I" Jace mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't.."

"Don't Jace." Clary shushed him. "I chose this—I chose you over the mundane world. This is just me and my silly little dreams. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"But if it hurts you so bad..." Jace complained.

"What happened to the _'Yes, I'm worth sacrificing for'_ kind of guy?" Clary kidded.

"This is no time for joke."

Clary stood up and smiled at him. She offered a hand to Jace, who still seemed to be worrying a lot.

"Well, you wanted to know, Lightwood." Clary chuckled. "Now put on that shirt. You don't need to show-off your body to me. I already know you're worth sacrificing for."

And then Jace took her hand and stood up, but quickly held her in his arms.

"If only I know how to make you feel better." Jace whispered in her ear. Then he held her face in both of his hands and stared longingly at her.

Clary grinned at him and whispered back as he kissed her forehead, "You just did."

* * *

**There would be more explaining and SURPRISES from Jace on the next chapter! XD**

**Thanks to all the reviews from the previous chapters! I do hope CH3 satisfied you, if not then watch out for the next one! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

What could be the normal thing he could do for Clary? For two days Clary had been her usual self—as if her confession during their training last Saturday didn't matter. Well for Jace it did. She tried to act as if everything was fine. She had Simon over last night for their homework, but with Isabelle watching, Simon got easily distracted. Jace was just silently sitting somewhere in the corner of the library pretending to be reading but was really observing Clary deal with her issue. And a frown on his face kept coming back everytime she would glance back at him with a peculiar and sad smile.

But as Jace waited for Clary again in front of the school gates—newly showered this time—he couldn't help but still think over that "missing thing" in Clary's life. Jace, for the first time since Valentine, panicked as he suddenly heard the final bell. He still wasn't even sure where he would to take her to make her day feel normal; straight back at the Institute? Visit the new bookstore? Go to Central Park? But he knew Taki's was definitely out of the list. So where? ...or what can he do? Jace found this dilemma to be harder than fighting a demon. And to make matters worse...

"I knew I'd be seeing you again." It was the girl from Pandemonium. Jace restrained himself from groaning.

"So," the blonde girl continued, "What are you going to do after you bring Clary home?"

Jace knew she was definitely flirting with him and all that he was able to do was to chuckle because of her aggressiveness. And then he saw Clary walking slowly towards their direction. But Jace breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was actually grinning foolishly—like it was already some kind of a joke for her to see Jace with her schoolmate.

"Actually," Jace said, grinning as he looked back at the girl. "I plan to spend the afternoon with her."

"Oh! Some cousin bonding time, huh? But what about--!"

"I've got to go." Jace left the blonde girl and walked over to Clary, still with a grin on her face.

"Some flirting there, Lightwood." He heard her say as he neared her. But he didn't want to do anymore talking. He was suddenly so full of adrenaline—and of himself—seeing her smile like that. All his worries just simply vanished. And as if they were back again on the hill where the Wayland mansion was once erected, with the fearful cry of Ithuriel and all its debris, Jace felt that irresistible urge in the pit of his stomach again. It was so tempting yet so sinful because they were inside Clary's prep school. But, God help him...

Jace didn't even have the time to fully appreciate the bewilderment on Clary's face when he grabbed her by the waist. All he knew was that he had to do it or else he might lose his senses. Then and there, in the middle of the busy walking and chattering of Prep School students, Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and welcomed her with a passionate kiss. Jace felt that Clary's lips were first unwilling, but as he deepened the kiss, she gave in. He did it slowly and passionately to make everyone going outside see it. It was time to know who he really was in her life. _They have this lesson to learn about_, Jace thought. And as he reached for her neck, he felt the cold chain that still held Valentine's ring. How funny it was that she was the one wearing it now.

"Jace," He heard Clary as she broke their embrace.

But without even paying attention to Clary, he turned back towards the blonde girl who seemed to be flabbergasted as her mouth was hanging open. Jace gave her his best smile.

"Clary's my girlfriend. It doesn't really take long to figure that out." He winked at her and then held Clary's hand on his and led the way out of the school.

"Bye, Teresa." Jace heard Clary whispered sheepishly as they passed the blonde. When they were a few good meters away, he finally turned to Clary.

"So?" He asked.

"That was mean." She simply said, not looking at him.

"What was mean?" Jace asked. But he still couldn't help grinning at what he had done. To him, it felt good... nice in its own peculiar way.

"You embarrassed Teresa."

"I did not!" Jace kidded, "I was just telling the truth. But you had to admit, it was funny. Did you see the look on her face?"

Clary didn't speak.

"Oh, c'mon Fray. You know it was funny."

"Okay fine." Clary stomped her foot. "It was funny! But still it was mean. By tomorrow I'll have the whole school talking about me and my kissing escapades."

"Will it be bad?" said Jace, now concerned. That thought really didn't occur to him.

"Well, no. Not that bad. Not the way _she_ was talking about you, anyway."

Jace grinned. "Now at least they know."

And for that, Clary smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

They were just about to cross the street when they heard Simon call after them, running and pretending to pant.

"Whew!" He faked, and then lightly punched Jace on the shoulder. "That was some show you two had done there. Izzy would've liked that."

"Shut up, Simon." Clary mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

"You saw that, did you?" Jace groaned.

"Yep. And when I left, I think Teresa's still frozen in place. You did good teaching that bimbo, Lightwood." Simon continued as they altogether crossed the street. "Hmm, _You Did Good Teaching That Bimbo_... that's a good band name isn't it?"

"Oh, you're still into music blood-sucker? I thought I told you clearly that it wouldn't work for you." Jace chuckled.

"Isabelled doesn't really mind for as long as I don't bring her back next week on Eric's poetry reading." Simon pondered.

"You brought Izzy at the poetry reading? Honestly, Simon!" Clary was surprised.

"It wasn't that bad, Clary. At least she got to meet my band mates. But I swear, I think she wanted to hurl Eric when he started reading. She thought he was possessed or something."

"I thought he was possessed when you brought me there." Clary teased.

"So do you think Isabelle finds your dates _normal_?" Jace asked all of a sudden. Clary and Simon gave him questioning looks.

"I mean, is she missing something or wanting something more?" Jace explained. And then Clary groaned.

"Oh, Jace. If this is about last Saturday..."

"Wait a minute! What happened last Saturday?" Simon stopped in his tracks. "Oh, did you fight about the "thing" that happened at Pandemonium?" Simon teased and smiled viciously.

"It's none of your business, Simon. Now go away!" Clary pushed him and then tried to drag Jace away from Simon.

"Now, seriously guys! I want to help." Simon explained. "We could talk it all over at Taki's. I'm meeting Isabelle there."

Jace knew and admitted that he needed Simon's help. But he and Clary were not going anywhere near Taki's. Not today at least. But before he could even speak, Clary was dragging him back to Simon.

"Hey, no, no, no, no... We're not going to Taki's" Jace said as he now tried to pull Clary.

"Oh, c'mon, Jace. I want to see Isabelle." Clary pleaded.

"No, you'll see her later at the Institute." Jace said firmly.

"But," Clary tried to reason.

"We'll go somewhere else." Jace said to her. "Go on, Simon. We'll meet you later at the Institute." Simon eyed them warily but then shrugged.

"Well, suit yourself." Simon said. Jace and Clary watched as Simon walked away from them towards the next street where Taki's was billeted. Clary turned to him and frowned.

"Okay, Lightwood. What's your grand plan?" Clary said as she crossed her arms.

Jace clearly wasn't sure where to go. He had thought of a few places but none really clicked at all. So he went with his instincts--the only way he knew he would know what Clary wants.

"Forget about Taki's, Clary. Where's the best mundane fast-food in New York?"

* * *

**Reviews will be appreciated. Sorry it took me so long to update. XD**

**Thanks to your reviews for the previous chapters! :)**

**Jace/Clary **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jace stared at Clary with amusement. She was munching down a huge size of burger and was seemingly enjoying the fact of taking in extra calories. And that was not to mention the milkshake and large fries she ordered—just for herself.

"What?" Clary asked as she was about to take another bite from the burger.

"Incredible." Was all Jace was able to say while shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Funny you haven't even taken a bite."

Jace ignored her. "So this is the place you say 'the best' mundane fast-food in New York?"

"Well, it's not the best. But it's typically... so American." She shrugged.

Jace really didn't get what was so great about the fast food. It was noisy, there were children everywhere; some spilling sodas or sundaes; some were running around and ignoring their parents' pleas; some just wanted the toy inside a boxed meal. And there were lots of neon colored lights and posters of smiling cartoon sketches plastered on the walls that blinded him.

"Why don't you try to eat and quit staring at other people?" Jace heard Clary say.

She was half way down her milkshake and was almost finished with her burger. But Jace hesitated. What was the difference between the food on this restaurant and at Taki's? They look exactly alike except for the fact that the size of the burger in front of him doubled the size of Taki's. But Clary was intently gazing at him, waiting for him to take a bite. She nodded and urged him to go on.

Jace knew he had no choice. It was his idea to eat somewhere else anyway. And this was the perfect step to prove to Clary that he could be normal for her, even just for a day. And after clearing his throat, he unwrapped the burger, scrunched up his nose a little because of the disgusting sight of drooping ketchup and mustard, and finally, took a bite. After chewing a mouthful, he looked back at Clary and saw her flashing a silly grin.

"How was it?" She asked.

Jace contemplated. But he knew there was only one word for it. "Greasy."

Clary giggled and bit down the last of her burger.

"But I'll say it's still better than Isabelle's cooking." Jace continued.

"You're mean."

"Oh well." Jace shrugged. "Don't tell her anyway."

"So," Clary changed the subject as she crumpled her napkin and placed it back on the table. "Why the mundane fast food?"

"What do you mean?" Jace pretended not to know.

"Oh, you know what I mean, mister! Mundane food over Taki's? Sounds a bit odd for me."

"It's not odd, Clary." Jace shook his head.

"If this is still about what happened at Pandemonium..."

"Just relax, Clary. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?"

"Don't you want this, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Want what?"

"This!" Jace motioned his hands around the place. "Normal food, normal people—although I can't quite help but say, _boring _people." He shrugged.

"I've had this for 16 years, Jace. I just said I was missing it."

"There! You said it. You miss it, Clary."

"I know, I know. We all have our little guilty pleasures, haven't we? But it's not enough to say that I really want it back!"

"Not enough to actually _make you_ make me jealous?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

Clary sighed.

"Okay. So I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry." Clary explained.

Jace looked at her thoughtfully and then grinned. "I really wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"I had fun." Jace said as he took another bite from his burger.

"You had fun?" Clary looked at him disbelievingly but can't quite help the small smile from her face.

Jace nodded. "You never looked so sexy. Although I'll like it better if you'll wear something with more lace."

Now Clary gave him the eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. You know I like it better if you were just in your shirt and baggy pants and when your hair is pulled back... But I loved the challenge of resisting the urge to clobber _your_ men. It made me... want you more." Jace looked at Clary with such intensity that he her cheeks actually reddened. He felt that tingling of wanting to hug and kiss her again.

Clary giggled. "Okay, that's enough sweet talk, Lightwood. I think the grease got to your brains."

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

Jace spent the rest of the day watching Clary do her homework—sans Simon who was still out with Isabelle—at her room. He rested on the bed, played with her art materials, and admired himself in front of the mirror which made Clary laugh.

"You're always so full of yourself aren't you?"

"Yes. And I know that you like it as much." Jace said, flexing his arms.

Clary rolled her eyes.

Jace went back to the bed to scan through her sketch pad again. Mostly he saw the fields of Alicante, the horizon of the city, sketches of himself—sometimes with Isabelle and Alec, and a page each for Simon, Luke and Jocelyn...But there was a new sketch just dated last Friday.

In the picture, there was him and Clary dancing inside Pandemonium; her hands on his neck while he had his on her waist. Jace thought about it.

_So this is what me and the blonde girl may have looked like_.

He looked back at Clary who was now frowning over some chemistry homework. Jace had to admit that the picture looked so good and so pure and so... real. It struck him so much that he felt another pang of guilt (even though Clary had mentioned time and again that he has nothing to feel guilty about.)

"Hey, Clary." Jace said softly as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hmm?" She replied without looking back, still focused on finishing her paper. But Jace pulled her up from her seat and into the middle of the room.

"Jace, wha-!"

"Shh." He murmured to her ear as he gently placed his right hand on her waist and took her right hand on his left. Jace started swaying and humming a slow and unfamiliar tune.

"Jace, what are we doing?" Clary whispered. And in the corner of her eye she saw her sketch pad laid open on her bed. Clary groaned.

"You're not supposed to see that picture." She mumbled.

"And you're not supposed to give more attention to your homework than to me." Jace chuckled lightly.

"Jace..."

"Shh, Clary." Jace continued before he kissed her forehead. "This is our first dance."

Clary thought her heart flipped ten times over. Jace might've wanted this day to be normal but with his humming, and his effort to eat in a mundane fast food and this ridiculously yet romantic idea to slow dance inside a cramped room, her day—Clary knew—was nowhere near normal and ordinary.

She would give him an extra peck on the cheek tonight.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! I've got school already! XD**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"You can't really imagine me letting you go alone in the alley way, Jace." Clary folded her arms as she stared back at the handsome figure of Jace Lightwood in the greenhouse. They were watching the flowers sprung to life again—precisely at 12 midnight—that glowed and lighted the room. Just when they were having a nice dinner—care of Simon and Isabelle—Alec told them of a bad news. Some demons were breeding along in an alley just a few blocks away from Taki's and that it had already hurt the business.

Clary immediately saw the gleam in Jace's eyes and that she knew he could no longer wait for another day to start hunting down the vermin. So, she devised a way to practically disturb him until it was safe in the morning where they could hunt together.

"And you really think that I would allow you to come with me?" Jace raised one perfect eyebrow.

"What's the use of my training then?"

"My entertainment." Jace shrugged then lied back down, his arms crossed behind his head.

"You know I don't want you to go." Clary said. Jace looked back at her and grinned.

"You think I don't know? Why are we here in the first place if you didn't want me sneaking out tonight?"

"Well, you never listen to me."

"Oho!" Jace stood up straight again. "I never listen to you? 'C mon, Fray. You know better than that."

"Oh, you're such a bummer, Jace." Clary slapped his shoulder.

"You know I can take care of myself, Clary." Jace assured her.

"I know..." But Clary wasn't always confident. Oh, sure! Jace was the best among them but it didn't mean that he was invincible, right? And that thought always scare the hell out of her. Knowing that someday, in the wrong time and in the wrong place, Jace won't be the fighter he was now. Jace never, or so to Clary, never seemed to see that situation because seeing that reality, for him, already meant seeing defeat. And Jace won't admit that. Ever.

"Why the frown, Fray?" He lifted her chin to see her better.

"You've never been serious in taking care of yourself." Clary explained.

"Clearly you've got poor eyesight. I thought you love me because of my _marvellous_ body?" Jace kidded.

"See? That's what I mean!"

"Relax, Clary. It's as if I'm with Maryse right now." Jace chuckled. "I'll be fine. Like always. And besides, I'm here! And I promise I won't go anywhere." Jace took her hand and pulled her up. In silence, he led Clary back to her room as the glow of the flowers start to fade in the greenhouse and knowing in his heart that he could never be vulnerable. For her sake.

They passed a purring Church just a few feet away from Clary's door. The cat stretched then snobbishly ignored the two of them and walked away, as if sensing there was some tension going on.

"Clary," Jace pulled her to a stop just right in front of her door. He tucked a strand of her behind her ear and studied her carefully. He didn't want to give her the idea that he was just playing all these demon games hastily. Of course not! Not when he had already found her. He would rather, actually, spend the day with her than with some demon somewhere down in the sewage system. But sometimes, like what Clary had always pointed out, adrenaline was just too much for him to simply ignore.

"I know I can be a pain most of the times," Jace continued. "But I was hoping that you already knew you were enough reason for me to actually be careful. Right after Valentine..."

Clary held his face and smiled softly. "I know..."

"I know I can never be weak. For Alicante. For my family. For you. What if something bad happens? I can never imagine myself dealing with all that all over again."

"I know, Jace. Maybe I'm just still not used to all the worrying." She smiled at him weakly.

"Like I never worry about you? You and your petty boyfriends at school? Simon told me you've got groupies since your art exhibit."

Clary had the chance to redeem herself after her and Jace's kissing scenario at the Prep school. A few days after that incident, her art teacher included her in the list of students who will participate in the school's annual art gallery. She had one of her art works hung (a painting of Alicante) together with seven other students. But hers was the most praised.

Clary snorted at Jace. "Simon always exaggerates things, Jace, you know that. I don't have a groupie."

Jace nodded thoughtfully. "They'll be nice replacements for the demons for me to hunt, you know."

"Jace..." Clary slapped his shoulder again.

"You always do that." Jace frowned, massaging his beaten up shoulder.

"You deserve it."

Jace sighed. "You're the only who could actually hurt me, Fray. Be gentle."

"I didn't know I had that honor to brutally murder you." Clary grinned then she tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Jace."

Clary stepped back from him but Jace pulled her again to kiss her forehead.

"Good night" he murmured as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair.

Jace waited for Clary to close her door before he went to his bedroom as well.

But when he got there, even though it was in its usual tidiness, not even a crease on his sheets, he felt somewhere or something in his room was moved. He didn't know, but he felt something odd.

He reached for his stele, slowly. He walked inside as quietly when in the corner of his eye a shadow moved not far from him. A short but low growl erupted near his window. Jace remembered he had never opened them, but there was the curtain, blissfully swaying against the rushing wind.

Another growl.

"I know you're here." Jace whispered menacingly. "Show yourself."

And slowly, just like the way he had done, the demon, in its purplish and scaly crawling figure—a lizard of some sort with piercing blue eyes and spikes on its back—showed itself crawling near the window pane. Jace needn't need to think twice and shot his stele right at the demon. But it was much faster, much faster than Jace. And the next thing he knew, the demon spat a silvery goo straight on his chest. Jace felt it burning, like acid. Then suddenly, not only was his shirt melting. Jace felt the heat burning up his own skin.

"Gods, what are you?" Jace shot the demon once more. But he just felt too nauseous to strike again. "Alec!" he shouted, hoping that his brother in the other room could hear him. But he knew it was a bad move.

_Clary_.

Clary would hear his shout as well.

The demon stood still in front of him, silvery goo dripping from its mouth. Jace wanted to strike his last stele but something inside him was already burning. It was all too painful. He looked back at his chest and found it brimming red. The demon poison was already penetrating his body, and fast. He mustered all the strength he could get and threw his last stele. He hit it just below the neck, and the demon growled again in pain.

"Alec!" Jace shouted again. Then he could no longer take it. His knees weakened and felt himself dropping to the floor. Jace tried to stand up again as the demon was coming closer.

"I'll kill you." Jace snarled as he tried to stand but the burning sensation was just too much, like fire was all over his body.

"Alec!" Jace was able to shout once more, but as he did, the demon scampered away carrying what looked like his white shirt from the drawer.

_They're after me_.

He tried to call out to Alec again but the pain was too unbearable all he heard himself say was a loud groan. He was sweating all over and he knew he was losing too much blood. Before he could even call her name—the person that worried too much, the person whom he promised that there was nothing to worry about—Jace Lightwood passed out on his floor, blood covering his polished and gleaming hardwood floor.

* * *

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY-If it took me so long to update! Hope you all understand! School's been pretty hectic! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"How bad is it?"

But Alec didn't respond. He just kept running beside Clary until Isabelle whipped him into a stop, the leather marking his skin raw.

"Talk, Alec!" Isabelle shouted.

Alec came just a little too late. He thought he was dreaming when he heard Jace screaming for his help. How can demons even get inside the Institute? Alec knew that he might've yawned a few more times before he realized what was truly happening. And when he got into Jace's room, Jace was already unconscious—with Clary beside him, trying to revive him awake.

"It's bad." It was Clary who answered Isabelle. "And don't you feel guilty about it." Clary snapped back at Alec.

She knew what Alec must've been thinking—and feeling. Clary knew it was Alec whom Jace first called for help and he didn't respond soon. And no matter how much Clary worried about Jace's condition, it wasn't Alec's fault. Because like what he said before they left the Institute, what kind of demons can get inside the Institute in the first place?

"But Magnus is already stitching him up." Alec finally spoke, removing the coiled whip on his arms. "He'll be fine. Hopefully."

Clary thought Alec still seemed so lost.

But it was Isabelle who flared up in anger. "Hopefully?"

"What do you want me to say then?" Alec retorted.

"I don't know! _He's gonna be okay_ sounds good to me!"

"Guys, please!" Clary stood between them. "This is not the right time to argue. We have to get to those demons!"

Isabelle sighed heavily and coiled back her whip. She started walking away again, her high heels clicking noisily on the pavement floor.

"You might want to keep it silent..." Alec called after her. Isabelle turned and made a face at him then walked away again.

"You know this is not the right time, Alec." Clary, too, started to walk away from Alec but he stopped her.

"Clary," Alec grabbed her by the arm which caught Clary off-guard. He looked apologetic and quickly let go. "I'm sorry, really I am. With what happened to Jace. I should've gotten there sooner..."

"It's not your fault." Clary sighed. "And you're right about the demons. They can't get inside holy grounds."

"I'm betting that these creatures are new breeds."

"That's the worst case scenario-!"

"Guys!" Isabelle came back running, her whip swaying behind her. "I need both your help you know!"

Alec and Clary hurriedly came to her aid. And in the left turn of the alleyway, where they were still a few good meters away, Clary could already smell the stench.

"Ugh. It's worst than we thought." Alec said and scrunched up his nose.

"They even look the way they smell." Isabelle added.

And Clary thought they were both right. As they swerved to the next alleyway, the three of them almost barfed on the spot. In the far end of the alley, twenty—if not thirty—scaly creatures were looming and staring piercingly at them.

"Do you think these are the same creatures that hunted Jace?" _Wow. That doesn't sound normal._ Clary thought. _Jace usually does all the hunting_.

"Looks like it. According to Magnus—and if we could trust your boyfriend's sense of smell," Alec glanced at Isabelle who made another face. "—this is the only spot where it reeked like havoc."

"Good." Clary said with a determined face. "I really need to kill some demons right now."

And with a glance at the Lightwood siblings, with the simple reflex of Alec's finger around his bow, with Isabelle spreading out her whip, and with Clary finally naming her first seraph blade, the three of them simultaneously attacked the breeding purple lizards.

"They're so many!" Clary heard Isabelle shout from one of the corners. "And the smell's just nauseating!"

"Breathe with your mouth then!" Alec shouted back as his arrow pierced through the neck of one of the demons.

Clary was stabbing her second demon when a third one narrowly missed her with its silver goo. She took a final jab at the lizard underneath her and stared at the gaping hole on the trash bin just behind her where the goo was still oozing.

"For the love of... don't let them spit on you!" She shouted back to Isabelle and Alec.

In the chaos around her, Clary at least managed to see both the siblings veer-off gracefully from the demon spits. She turned back to the demon that spit on her and threw her blade. She hit it directly on its neck, which Clary learned to be its weakest point. It made good feeling to her that she still got to hear the honking of the New York cabs all around her as it made her believe she was still in the real world. The scampering noise—and the smell—of the purple lizards were still too far-fetched for her. She was actually fighting on her own. Without Jace.

But something inside Clary almost clenched in worry as she struck another demon, now with her second blade. She stood up as the demon vanished and retrieved her first seraph blade. In the corner of her eye she saw Isabelle behead two demons at the same time with her whip while Alec's arrow shot directly at the demon scuttling away from them.

_How could Jace lose to these demons? _

"I know what you're thinking!" Alec said. He was behind her shooting another group of lizards, squirming in the corner. "Jace could kill all these by himself."

Clary stood up and helped Alec by throwing her seraph blade. It hit three demons through and through.

"That's not what I was thinking."

"Yes you were." Alec released another arrow and almost grinned at her.

"And so were we." Isabelle came and whipped another demon and eventually mutilated it. "These creatures are weaklings to tell you the truth."

"Then...?" Clary almost stopped and turned to face the siblings when she remembered basic Shadowhunting rules: Never let your guard down.

"They might've caught him off-guard." Isabelle shrugged as she whipped the last demon for the night. Alec was already searching the grounds, looking for his arrows.

"But he has never lost..."

"We will all soon, Clary, if you just stood there paralyzed." Isabelle giggled.

"Why are you not taking this seriously?"

"We are." Alec said, his eyebrows in a furry as he wiped an arrow with his shirt. "It's just that, we faced the wrong kind of demons."

"What?"Clary exclaimed.

"Obviously, these are not the demons that attacked Jace." Isabelle said.

"So we're wrong then?" Clary asked.

"No." Alec said. "The spikes, the gashes and bruises on Jace... they perfectly match the lizards' defensive weapons. But it's their skills, actually, of using those weapons that made all the difference."

"New breeds?" Clary asked Alec.

He nodded.

"Someone might actually be training these demons."

"That's what I thought too." Standing in the entrance of the alleyway, looking still as breathtaking-although pale-was Jace in his leather jacket with Magnus standing behind him, a furious frown on his face.

"Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed and hurriedly hugged him.

"Ow! I'm not exactly all healed, Izz."

"Sorry!"

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Clary sighed.

"Watching some demon games, of course!" Jace was in a new white shirt now but there were already a few blood marks on his chest, the gauze visible underneath.

"I told him you wouldn't like it. But you know how persistent he can be." Magnus shrugged behind him. "You were spectacular, by the way, Clary."

"Relax. I didn't fight, did I? No matter how much I wanted to—with all the demons surrounding you—I'm still capable of controlling myself. For your sake." Jace approached her and took her hand.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Clary almost punched him again in the shoulder with her other hand but Magnus gave her a warning look and mouthed, _Not a good idea_.

Jace nodded then scrunched up his nose. "But the smell's really _fantastic!_"

"Oh, I need a shower." Isabelle said and started walking back into the streets.

"I didn't say Isabelle reeked, did I?" Jace smirked. Isabelle shot him a ferocious look.

"She was actually worried about you." Clary whispered as they followed the others, Magnus and Alec walking side by side with Isabelle, already on the phone—with Simon, Clary guessed.

"I was worried about the three of you. Especially you. You left without me."

Clary gripped his hand.

"But did you see the demons I struck with one seraph blade?" Clary asked excitedly, stopping as a yellow cab passed by them.

Jace grinned, showing-off his perfect smile. "I taught you well."

* * *

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews! I promise that I'll update as soon as possible-now that I have the time to actually do so! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"You really shouldn't have been there. What if the demons attacked you?" Clary inquired Jace as she cleaned his wounds.

"I have Magnus." Jace shrugged, but winced in doing so.

"But what if Magnus wasn't there?" Clary deliberately poked him, almost near his wound to let him get her real point.

"That hurt." Jace frowned. "And Magnus was there! What's the point of arguing?"

"Chances are: you will do it again. And the next time you do, Magnus might not be there to save you." Clary closed the medical kit with a loud _thud_. All Jace could do was stare at her in amazement.

"I never knew you could be so bossy."

Clary didn't respond and stood up to place the kit back on the top of his drawer while Jace, in all his might, tried to sit up properly without creasing the fresh wrappings Clary had just made.

"Alright, alright. I won't do it again. If it pisses you off so much." Jace surrendered.

Clary turned around to face him again. "You knew from the start that it will piss me off, but still you did it."

Jace stood up carefully. And slowly, although still with that air of arrogance and determination, he walked towards where Clary was.

"You know from the start that I can't be contained," Jace took her hand. "I can't just wait here not knowing."

"Well you can if you try."

Jace smiled softly. He stroked her cheek, trying to reassure her. "I will. I promise."

And just as he was reaching down to kiss her lips, a _terrible_ cough interrupted them.

"Excuse my bad throat, but I just came here to tell you that Mom and Dad just arrived."

Jace and Clary turned towards the door to see who interrupted them.

Isabelle.

"Of course! Who of all people would use that lame excuse?" Jace groaned and watched as his sister plopped down comfortably on his bed. His face twitched a little seeing how badly creased it became. Clary chuckled.

"No joke." Isabelle said. "They're downstairs if you want proof. But Alec just told them about your accident that they'd rather just go here… and in about thirty seconds too."

And just like a slap on Jace's face, Maryse and Robert appeared on his doorway.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood. Having so much fun again, haven't we?" Maryse said, her arms crossed. Robert chuckled lightly behind her and shook his head.

"If being bed ridden for hours is what you call fun, then yes. It was a lot of fun." Jace shrugged but can't keep the tempting smile forming from his lips now that his parents were back.

"How are you?" and motherly so, Maryse crossed the room with a worried look on her face as she hugged Jace. Robert followed suit and gave his son a one-armed hug.

"What kind of demons could actually stop you?" Robert beamed proudly.

"His kind of demons." Isabelle said, now sitting crossed-legged on the bed, busy texting on her phone. "Or maybe just Clary."

"Really?" Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Well, I doubt if she can ever be." She then reached for Clary and hugged her as warmly. "Always, the angel, this girl."

"No doubt about that." Jace winked at her to which Clary blushed a little.

"Well I'm no parent!" Clary said, trying to revive herself. "You might want to do some lecturing with Jace."

"I think we'd better go, now that you mentioned it." Isabelle jumped up and pulled Clary out from the room. "Jace, you deserve this, believe me."

Jace rolled his eyes and watched as the two girls left him with Marsye and Robert. But what happened next was something he didn't expect from the kind of lecturing he always had with them. Instead of banning him from future demon hunting and physical training, Maryse and Robert both exclaimed, with too-proud-of-a-parent's face,

"Congratulations!"

"What?" Jace had to hear it again, wondering if he might just still be hallucinating from the demon poison.

"The Clave wants you Jace, back in Alicante!" Maryse exclaimed.

Robert explained more calmly. "Most in the Clave thinks you're ready."

"But I was injured." Jace said. If the past days weren't as odd, he might've seen himself already packing his stuff the second Maryse mentioned 'Alicante'. But it wasn't really normal sounding to him.

"I got hurt by a demon." Jace repeated.

"Not just by any other demon." Maryse said. "They're training demons."

"Training demons?" Jace sounded baffled. It made him feel stupid that after all these years, believing that he knew everything about demon hunting, there's just this one tiny bit he had forgotten to research about—fickle training demons.

"Sacred water-injected demons." Robert shrugged. "We use them all the time for apprentices. It's some sort of a final test to get Shadowhunters off-guard. Holy grounds are the safest place for people like us. It's our comfort zone and we tend to relax and be off-duty. So once trespassed unexpectedly by _unexpected_ visitors, it would be the real challenge."

"Injected demons?"

Maryse chuckled. "Yes, Jace. There are such things. Demons are lowly creatures that could be easily manipulated. And ever since the fall of Valentine…" She paused—pursed her lips and carefully studied Jace.

Jace acted nonchalantly, but the single twitch of his mouth—and only for just about a millisecond—gave him away. Robert and Maryse didn't say anything as they knew Valentine was still a very raw subject. But like Jace, they too pretended that there wasn't a fleeting moment of awkwardness.

"Ever since _that_," Maryse continued. "They even got weaker, and we… we got even stronger."

"So you could just play around and inject something in them?" Curiosity was killing Jace now.

"Well," Robert sat on his bed (this time, Jace didn't mind though). "I hope you of all people can attest to that." He smiled warmly.

Jace nodded, suddenly convinced. He was a living proof that it was possible—he and Clary, for that matter. The only difference was that they both got angel blood.

"Well?" Maryse said, once more getting very elated. "What do you say?"

For the first time in his entire week of weakness, he felt alive. He felt stronger. He was going back to Alicante… but still…

"I lost." Jace suddenly realized again.

"Well, technically you did." Robert shrugged. "But no one ever really has won against _our kind_ of demons."

"So," Jace raised an eyebrow, "_Technically_ speaking, you guys caused me all this damage?" Jace pointed out his gauze infested chest.

"I got worse burns than yours."

"And well all over his face too!" Maryse added.

"Well that made me feel better." Jace chuckled.

"Going back," Robert insisted, "What do you say?"

Jace knew the answer was just so easy to say. He needed not to think about it.

"Yes. It would be an honor."

And he can't already wait to tell Clary.

* * *

_Hey guys, I can already foresee the end of this story. Give it three to four more chapters. Hope you will all like it! :))_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

There was a large banner welcoming Maryse and Robert down in the dining hall while the rest of them—including Luke and Jocelyn—threw confetti's as they both entered the post-arrival party the Lightwood children held for them. Laughter surrounded the place as Alec kidded something about Isabelle's cooking while Isabelle retaliated with something about Alec and metallic blue tights. There was a soft touch of red on Alec's cheeks as Magnus tried to keep off his smirks—Jace and Simon wasn't stopping their laughter, though. The adults shook their heads and Maryse even jokingly eyed her son.

And as Clary looked around the room, she saw nothing but happiness. Even Church enjoyed the company of everyone. But she knew she wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm. Clary wanted to smile wholeheartedly and laugh at Isabelle and Alec's bickering or even with the way Jace and Simon threw some meatballs at Church's expense.

But all she felt was numbness.

Her smiles were too forced that she felt her cheeks already hurting. She gripped her soda bottle harder and tried to forget her conversation with Luke a few hours ago. But as she scanned the room all-over again, Luke was staring down at her, frowning, asking if she was okay. Clary nodded and took a sip of her drink, careful now in avoiding Luke's stares.

The only consolation Clary got from the events in the past few days was the knowledge that the demons, Jace's injury, and the attacks were all planned by the Clave to test Jace. That the moment Maryse and Robert came back, Magnus (who knew about the test) had easily cured Jace with the right concoction and that not even after a few minutes, Jace was already as good as new.

But Clary would've wanted Jace to be the last thing on her mind. Seeing him so happy about the return of his parents and for his passing the Clave test just all the more confuses her. Clary thought this day would've been one of her best as she knew her family will be complete. But as Luke and Jocelyn arrived, Luke had smoothly and flawlessly veered her off from her mother's tight hug and led her inside the library.

"How you've been?" was Luke's welcoming remark. But Clary already sensed that he'll be saying much, much more. And he did.

Clary didn't want to blame Luke for her confusion and uneasiness. She knew that all he wanted was the best for her. But like he said, it would all be up to her. And that was the hardest part for Clary—the thought that only she could decide on it. She tried on weighing things down and even made a crappy list on her sketch pad just like the ones she saw girls draw in movies. But unlike those girls who got over their dilemma, it didn't really get any easier for Clary especially now that she's surrounded by all the people she loved and whom she knew would be on two opposing sides—choices—in the near future.

She didn't dare ask Jace for any opinion. She knew what he wanted. How many times had she heard him say things like 'It would be our greatest adventure', 'I can train you better in Alicante', 'It's going to be a new life'? It would all be up to her. But Clary knew that no matter which option she chooses, somebody will get hurt. The only thing to worry about now was who would she rather?

"Are you okay?" Clary heard someone say behind her. Simon.

She smiled. "Yes."

Simon nodded but still looked thoughtfully at her. "You sure?"

It took Clary a little longer than expected to answer such a simple question that Simon needed not to ask more.

"You haven't decided yet?" Simon asked.

"Who told you?"

"C'mon, Clary. I'm also dating a Lightwood here." He gave her a sad smile.

Clary had to admit that she was selfish into thinking that she was the only one sulking here. Simon's dating Isabelle, of course. He had to be feeling the same way that she did.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. She led him out of the dining hall, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. She needed to talk to Simon alone as he might be the only one who could understand her. "Have you decided yet?"

Simon simply shrugged. "I don't even think about it Clary."

"Why not?"

"Then I wouldn't be enjoying this night as much as a want to."

Clary pondered on this and considered. But she didn't want to pretend. She wasn't like Simon who could deal with lots of things. For heaven's sake he could deal with poetry reading—and that's already saying too much!

"That's not like me, Simon."

"Of course it's not like you!" he chuckled. "You're the kind who worries about everything."

"Well, thanks for your help then."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm trying my best here. But if you really do need an answer, well I gotta say it's going to take a toll in our relationship. But it also helps to say that it's a good thing I have a position in the coven."

Clary did the math. And she appreciated Simon's answer no matter how implicit it was. She knew that Simon, as a part of the vampire coven, could come and go to Alicante anytime he wanted; but most especially if he was called by the Clave themselves.

Clary had to rethink about the situation. She surely was the only one sulking at the party.

"Luke told me that only I could decide on this."

"And he's right." Simon agreed. "This situation calls in for you to be selfish."

"I actually think it's supposed to be the opposite." Clary frowned.

Simon shook his head. "No, Clary. You need to be selfish. Even just this once. Don't think of anyone else. Not your mom or Luke. Not Jace. Think about yourself and what you want. It's better that you were honest with yourself when you finally decided on your choice rather than pretend to choose otherwise just for the sake of other people. That's lying. And you are not a liar, not really so good at it."

"Thank you for the compliment." Clary snorted.

"Oh, well," Simon shrugged. "What are best friends for?"

Simon gave her a hug which Clary knew she badly needed—no matter how much it felt like hugging a wall. And just in time too, Magnus poked his head out of the dining hall and shouted at them.

"What are you two doing there? We're about to eat dinner—not that you actually need to, Simon." He winked.

"Isabelle got me something raw, I think." Simon chuckled as he let go of her.

Then suddenly, Jace appeared beside Magnus, curiosity painted on his face. It relaxed when he saw Clary.

"Not stealing the redhead then, bloodsucker?" He smiled jokingly.

"Nope." Simon held Clary closer again. "She actually came looking for me."

"I really, _really_, doubt that." Jace came closer and took Clary's hand, leading her inside the hall again.

And as Clary looked back at Simon, who was following them inside, he mouthed,

_Your call_.

And Clary knew, like Luke, Simon was right. She had to be honest with herself. With that thought in mind, Clary tried to enjoy the rest of the night and told Luke that she will choose soon and that he would be the first to know. Luke gave him an encouraging smile.

"I actually thought I pretty much ruined your night." Luke smiled.

"Not that much really." Clary chuckled.

"I just thought I'd give you the head start. You have the tendency to hurt yourself."

"You know me too well."

Luke took Clary in his arms. "Don't strain yourself. Just so you know, the people who loves you the most should be the first and the foremost to understand your decision. And I'll take, and I know your mother will too, whatever it is you want."

"Thanks, Luke."

Jocelyn came over later and interrupted them as she gave Clary her own rib-breaking hug.

"I'll see you in the weekend, perhaps? I need you to accompany me with the doctors." Jocelyn asked as she watched Clary listen to her tummy, waiting for the baby to move.

Clary nodded and gasped as she felt some movements.

"Yes, I'll be there." She grinned back.

Together with the Lightwoods, Clary waved goodbye to her parents as they climbed the old truck. And when they pulled out of the driveway—and after a kiss from Jace, Clary silently walked back to her room, plopped down on her bed, and started to decide.

But a knock on the door interrupted Clary from her solitude. She stood up, composed herself, and gently opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Clary." Isabelle said, with an apologetic smile. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's alright."

"Well, I just wanted to give you this. Luke and Jocelyn turned around just when you went upstairs. They left this for you."

Isabelle handed her a thick manila envelope.

"Thanks."

"Oh, there's something else." Isabelle's smiled excitedly. She pulled a trolley luggage from behind her. A hot pink one, too.

"I got this for you yesterday, while you were at school. I had a similar design but I had the sky blue color. But tell me if you want to exchange!" Isabelle informed her eagerly.

"This… looks fine. Thank you, Isabelle."

Isabelle gave Clary a goodnight hug and went on her way to her own bedroom. Clary pulled the luggage behind her then sat back on the bed with the envelope on her lap. She opened it and though surprised with what was inside, clearly saw this all coming.

"College application?" She scanned through the whole lot of papers. And without even realizing it, she was actually taking her time in doing so; reading the scholarships offered, looking at the dormitory pictures, libraries, art museums… but in the corner of her eye, Clary saw the luggage. Hot pink and very much like Isabelle. Clary wondered whether Isabelle gave her this luggage instead of the sky blue one because the hot pink was so much better. Isabelle would've rather had the lesser one than give it to Clary. And she knew she didn't deserve the sacrifice. The Lightwoods had always been good to her.

And they would be leaving New York City soon. Magnus told her once that it might be three weeks tops. Then the other day, Clary had the glimpse of Jace already sorting out his clothes and some weaponry in the training room. Some he placed in a duffel bag and some inside a large box that said, 'storage'. And then now there's the deal with Luke and her mom giving her the college application and suddenly wanting her to accompany them to the doctors.

Deep inside, Clary knew that they were all fighting their own wars. Clearly, both sides wanted her. And it didn't flatter Clary at all. They were crawling up on her silently, giving her signals to choose their side rather then the other. Their act, Clary wanted to believe, were all unconscious, as they might be thinking that choosing their side would be the most natural thing Clary would do. Maybe both sides were confident enough and that they just didn't want to bombard her, or so to speak, compel her to choose immediately.

But three weeks wasn't that long. Three weeks wasn't that long for Clary to decide the future of her life.

_Your call_.

She recalled what Simon said to her. Selfishness was the last thing on her mind, but it might be the only solution.

_What do you want, Clary?_ She finally asked herself.

* * *

Chapter 10 coming up soon! What do you think Clary would do? Reviews are love! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Open the door, Jace!" Clary knocked one more time at Jace's door. She was about to get back to bed after killing time (since she can't sleep) star-gazing from her window when she saw Jace entering the Institute. It was downright two thirty in the morning and just from considering the time, Clary instantly knew where he was from—hunting demons.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed again. "Open the door! We need to talk!"

"What?" Jace angrily swung the door open that Church, who was nonchalantly gazing at Clary the whole time, leaped and hurriedly left the corridor.

Clary thought that Jace may had been preparing his bath as she could hear running water inside, but it all the more confirmed his whereabouts in the wee hours of the morning. He needed to wash away the demon stench.

It had been three days since she and Jace had a real talk. And this was not what she expected from him now that they were only a week away from his departure. Clary was right in thinking that making a decision would not be enough in three weeks. But Clary was glad that she was honest with herself. And that her decision was what she truly wanted.

"What are you doing?" Clary exclaimed as she faced Jace. "You're hunting demons again? Alone?"

"That's what I do, Clary. I'm a Shadowhunter."

"But you were alone. I thought you said you'd never do that again."

"I never said anything like that."

"You promised!"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"You're just doing this because you're mad at me!" Clary exclaimed.

Jace didn't respond. Staring at her and her green eyes, the ones he immediately liked about her. And then the knowledge that he might no longer see them again.

It was supposed to be a lovely afternoon—_that day_—Jace recalled. He had just finished packing his remaining clothes in the drawer and wanted to check up on Clary's room as well and see whether she was finished packing herself. But he went there and found the room empty, though her suitcases were all ready. So, he looked for her inside the Institute instead and finally found her in the library where she was busy with her laptop.

"Hey," He called for her. "What about some milkshakes at Taki's?"

Clary immediately closed the laptop, a tensed look on her face.

"You alright?" Jace had asked then.

"Yes! Very much."

Jace thought she answered too scripted. Like she had been caught doing something illegal.

"What's that you're doing with the board thing?" He sat beside her.

"Nothing. Looking for some clothes I could give to Isabelle."

_No_, Jace thought.

"Let's see. I may be able to help you. Although I'd rather give her kitchenware, if you know what I mean." Jace was pulling the laptop from her hands, but Clary wouldn't budge.

"No, Jace, it's a girl thing, you wouldn't—"

But Jace was so much stronger. And once the screen came back to life…

"Jace…" Clary whispered. Jace sat there in a frown, scrolling down and reading each tags and pages on the computer screen. And then slowly, he stood up and handed back the laptop to Clary.

"You know," he started pacing in front of her, scratching his chin once in a while. "I may have never known your world that much, but I know what college application means."

"Jace…" Clary stood up and reached for him. But Jace backed away, with that same frown and angry look on his face.

"College means school, Clary. And school means staying here."

"Jace…" Clary tried to explain again.

"Are you planning to stay here?" Jace asked loudly, not allowing her to finish and not minding either to hide his anger. He looked at Clary and saw how fast her eyes brimmed with tears. With his training skills, he immediately saw how she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, how she bit her lip trying to control her sobs… He knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"Yes," Clary finally spoke. "I'm moving back in at Luke and my mom's."

Jace looked at her still with bewilderment and much more with anger as Clary looked away from his gaze and down at her foot.

"I'm staying, Jace."

That's all what Jace needed to hear to run away from her. And it took him days to face her again. Isabelle had asked him countless times what had happened but he had never spoken, nor did Clary, he thought. He cancelled their trainings as he thought them to already be useless. The façade she was showing was departure alright, but not for Alicante and definitely not for him.

"Jace!" Clary shouted once more. "Why are you hunting alone?"

"It's none of your business." He answered bitterly as he gripped the door knob tightly.

Clary looked back at him in disbelief. A sad look flashed on her face, but she immediately composed herself, he noticed. She didn't want him to see her so weak and vulnerable. Jace knew she would be leaving soon and Luke called up yesterday and wanted her to settle in with them by tomorrow. Clary asked for two more days.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Clary raised up her hands in surrender. "I won't bother in the future."

"Good! I didn't ask you in the first place!"

Jace and Clary stared at each other, fuming.

"What's this all about?" Suddenly, Isabelle was walking towards them, yawning and scratching her still ruffled hair. "You're waking everyone up."

Jace sighed, trying to hide his annoyance from his sister. "It's nothing. Go back to bed."

But it was too late. Alec was also on his way towards them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Isabelle shrugged and pointed at Jace and Clary. "They were shouting nonsense to each other."

"Oho? Now they're on speaking terms again?" Alec inquired his sister, a mischievous smile forming across his face.

"More like ripping each other's throat." Isabelle replied.

"I told you it's nothing." Jace told Isabelle and Alec more firmly this time. Then like the authoritarian that he was, he looked at Clary, expressionless, and said, "Go back to bed." "Jace…"

But he ignored her. And without another word, Jace slammed his door shut, leaving Clary and most especially his siblings, in an awkward silence.

"I… uh… Well, I'm going to bed." Alec finally said soon after, breaking the silence between them. He was not so sure—as it was really that quiet in the corridor—but the thought that he might've heard a small sniffle from Clary already scared the hell out of him. He didn't want any part in this and might as well be the first to move.

But Isabelle was far more sympathetic. She stood there in front of Clary, waiting patiently for her to speak up. And when Clary finally looked up, Isabelle immediately gave her a hug and had themselves settled in the kitchen with warm tea mugs in hands.

"Thanks, Izz." Clary sniffled.

"Well, heating water and popping some tea bags are no biggie." She shrugged back. "So," Isabelle added after a little while. "What happened, Clary?"

Clary smiled sadly at her and sighed. "I… I don't know how to say it."

"You could trust me… I'm practically your sister." Isabelle offered a small smile.

"Oh, I know Isabelle, I know. That's why it's harder to tell. "

"Is it that bad? That's why Jace is so mad at you?" Isabelle said softly. But even though Clary knew Isabelle didn't intend to, she had her wincing. Jace hated her. A fact Clary didn't need any reminding.

"Yes. It's that bad." Clary nodded then sipped her tea. "Isabelle. . ."

"Hmm..?"

Clary looked at her sister. _Sister._ That made her wince in pain again. Isabelle would be another person she would be hurting.

"Clary?" Isabelle spoke cautiously.

Clary took a deep breath, and finally she said, "Izz, I'm staying."

Isabelle almost choked on her tea. "Stay?" she asked in disbelief. "But…but—why?"

"Because I want to, Izz." Clary explained. Is there any other reason?

Isabelle went silent, then frowned—almost sad, disappointed.

"Are you not happy with us, Clary?"

"No! Oh God, Isabelle! Don't ever think that!" Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand and gripped it tightly. "I love you guys! It's just that…"

"It's just that?"

"It's just that… I really don't see myself as a full-time Shadowhunter… like you guys."

"Oh, Clary," Now it was Isabelle's turn to grip Clary's hand. "You could easily catch up! Training in Alicante would be better!"

"Izz… It's not the training. It's really as simple as… I don't want it anymore." Clary shrugged. "It's not me."

Isabelle found no words to reply. How could she top that? Clary just didn't want it anymore. How could she persuade Clary when she's already all determined to stay? Would she listen to Clary if she, for example, asked her to stay in the Institute rather than go back to Alicante, her home?

No, Isabelle realized.

It was like taking away some part of her life. And asking Clary the same thing, for her to go with them in Alicante, was like taking her away from her home. Isabelle had to admit, New York would always be Clary's home, no matter how hard it was to accept that fact.

"I didn't ask to be a hero of some country, Izz." Clary continued. "I'm just a redhead who loves to paint." Clary almost chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Clary…" And that did it. Isabelle walked around the center table of the kitchen and sat beside Clary.

With arms around each other, neither could remember when they both stopped crying.

* * *

Clary felt like an intruder inside the Institute, now that she realized that it will be her last night. But Isabelle was all busy searching her luggage filtering and adding, omitting and cursing at some clothes Isabelle said was _unpackable_ that she couldn't help but still feel… okay.

"The least I could do is to teach you the rules of fashion, Clary, before we part ways." Then Isabelle blinked. Realizing what she just said. Then almost choking up, she continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "Well, remember, don't mix the turtle neck with too many shiny jewelries. And don't even think about wearing a sweater while going to the mall!"

And Alec, to Clary's surprise, also seemed to be saddened about her news. He gave her a warm hug while Magnus, the drama queen that he is, actually walked out politely, saying that he needed a solitary moment to cry out his sadness.

Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus kept her company for her last remaining hours in the Institute, making her comfortable, retelling her stories of their adventures, and sometimes even bickering into who will walk Clary to her room—into which all three of them agreed to do.

But Jace.

Jace would always be Jace, sneaking in and out of the Institute, pretending that all of them didn't exist. If he were only allowed, Jace would've wanted to already go along with Maryse and Robert in their earlier departure for Alicante two days ago. But his parents wanted him to stay.

"For your sibling's sake," Robert said before he entered the portal. "I think they are having a hard time leaving the place. And I know you are too." Then he winked at him and left.

But Jace knew better. Of course Robert and Maryse knew Clary wasn't coming with them. And they thought of giving him the time to accept that.

But it wasn't easy.

So as much as possible, for him to no longer feel the pain, he stayed away, as far away as his feet would let him.

But there were also the moments where fate would play a trick on him and let him accidentally bump into Clary while actually looking for his siblings. He didn't speak. Nor did she. But he saw that longing in her eyes that he wanted to stomp his foot to wake him up already from the nightmare, swallow in his pride, and just… talk to her. Hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

But his stomach would always churn every time he remembered that it wouldn't last for so long. She'll stay. He'll leave. What did that make of their relationship? An attachment. An unnecessary attachment.

_End it,_ he told himself one time. _It would be that way, eventually_.

So Jace did what he always did best. He left. Whenever the opportunity of reconciliation arises, he leaves. And he thought of it, always, as hopelessness. He and Clary could never be together.

But still, he watched—in the small gap of his door and the frame, hiding from everyone's sights—while Alec, Magnus and Isabelle led Clary back to her room, he pretended it was him she was with. Just like the old days.

"Goodnight!" He heard Clary say. And as the three walked to their respective rooms, and Magnus heading towards the elevator, blowing out kisses to the others, he saw Clary, for a millisecond or so, glance towards his door. She frowned, wondering why the door stood ajar; maybe wondering if he was there or out trying to kill more demons.

For a moment there, their eyes met, despite Jace hiding in the shadows. They made contact after days of denial.

But quickly and silently, as if a hot knife pierced through him, Jace closed the door.

* * *

"Clary?" Clary was disturbed by her mother's voice. She was again, gazing from her window, resting her head on the window pane, letting the cool breeze take away her worries, her what-ifs, her pain…

"Mom?" she turned around.

Jocelyn smiled softly at her. She crossed the room, bent down a little and hugged Clary.

Clary laughed. "What is it with you?"

"Can I not hug my daughter anytime I want to?" she looked at Clary sternly, though clearly joking.

"Mom…" Clary exhaled. Jocelyn smiled sadly again.

"You've been up here for so long now. Maybe you want to go to the movies?"

"Uh… No. I'm fine."

"Really, Clary?" Her mom replied, not believing her.

"It's going to be over soon. They'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Jocelyn paused for a short while she watched Clary gaze again, outside the window.

"Are you happy, Clary?" Jocelyn finally asked.

Clary turned her head. "Of course I am! Why do you even ask?"

Jocelyn pulled the chair from Clary's vanity table then sat down beside her. She took Clary's hand in hers and gripped it.

"Is it a right decision? To stay here? You could always turn back…"

Clary admired her mother's courage. Of course she knew Jocelyn didn't want her to go, but like the caring mother that she is, she will be thinking of Clary's happiness, even if she can't have what she wants.

"I don't need to change my mind, mom. This is it. It's final. This is where I want to be."

"Won't you miss it? Miss him?"

"Of course I'll miss him. I'll miss him, and Izz, and even Alec. But life has to go on, doesn't it?" Clary explained. "I love Jace. But not everything about my life is about him."

It was the first time she had been that vocal about her relationship with Jace. Especially right in front of Jocelyn. But that didn't matter anymore. Jace would be gone in a couple of hours and Clary didn't need to be in denial.

It wasn't hopelessness.

It was simply a choice.

Jocelyn let out a breath and stroked Clary's head.

"You know what Luke said, before?"

"What?"

"That the people you love and who loves you back would always be the first to understand your decisions?"

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jocelyn nodded and chuckled lightly. "I was afraid Luke was the one who ruined your evening, that day at the Lightwoods. But he just missed you so much… I miss you so much."

Clary let her mother finish.

"He would understand." And by 'he' Clary knew her mom was pertaining to Jace. "Eventually, he will."

Clary nodded, receiving another rib-breaking hug from her mother.

"I hope so." she murmured back.

"I suggest you keep your windows up tonight. The night breeze will help you clear your mind." Jocelyn said as she walked out the room. And as she closed the door behind her, she gave Clary a wink.

Peculiar, curious yet warm. As if a secret would be unveiled tonight.

So Clary trusted her mom, as she always did. She left her window open that night, hoping a _stranger_ would find his way in.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for uploading this chapter this late! Thank you to all the reviews! Two more chapters to go before the end of this fanfic! Enjoy reading! :))_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Jace, sitting on the rooftop, watched as Simon left the Institute. The moonlight making his skin paler, but it didn't hide the sadness that crossed his face. Isabelle stood just outside the doors as she tearfully watched Simon walk away.

But Jace almost wanted to scowl. It was as if Simon won't be there in Alicante in the next two weeks. He just heard that the Clave would be hosting a conference and definitely the vampire coven would be there. But Clary, by cutting her ties to Alicante, just like her mother, won't be. They're not compelled to.

Jace looked at his wrist watch. Ten past four in the morning. At six, they would departure for Alicante. He didn't know when would be the next time he'll be here in New York. Three, five, fifteen years from now?

He didn't know.

But he did know—remember—that Jocelyn called him up yesterday afternoon, asking him to see Clary. Asking him of he was okay. Asking him if he could say goodbye before he leaves. He had been sitting on the rooftop for hours now, contemplating whether he should go or not. Countless times he'd been checking his watch, ask himself what he wanted to do, then go blank, numb, then check the time again and be surprised that almost an hour had already passed.

Two more hours to go.

He asked himself again of what he wanted to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to see her. But all it did was make him fearful, make his legs feel like jelly knowing that it would be the last time he would see Clary.

Jace knew that it would be easier to part with grudges and anger and disappointments between them. The more they could forget each other, the better.

But that wasn't right, leaving without any words to each other. No, maybe not about words of love, or reconciliation or anything else that would make them—him—remember the inevitable separation. No, it didn't need to be those words. It just needed to be sincere. Not hopeful, but respectful.

_Memories were shared_, Jace reminded himself.

They weren't simply to be ignored.

And Clary. He finally thought of the name again.

_Clary_.

What would she think of him? Cruel and heartless, like Valentine? Like forgiveness was something he couldn't give? Wasn't she the one who taught him that?

_Clary… _

Jace looked at his watch one more time. 4:25 am. It would take five, seven leaps, from where he was, to reach Clary.

_Just get this over with, Lightwood_. He told himself. _Don't pretend as if you don't want this._

And so he did, with a giant leap—of faith, of forgiveness—Jace traveled, jumping from one roof to another, embracing the cold wind rushing past him, ignoring the temptation of going back. Just one step back—one step and that's all it takes to make him stop and not continue.

But he fought. He fought the urge to do the easy way out. Clary didn't deserve that. She deserved an explanation. A goodbye. Just like he deserved his own answers from her.

It wasn't going to be easy, it would be damn hard that Jace knew he might regret doing this. But for all it's worth, he might get something from this—something to at least look forward to, something that would make him understand.

He slowed down when Luke's house was already in view. He didn't need to look twice to check if Clary's window was up. It was. He would thank Jocelyn for that later. He crept up and went in slowly, not really wanting to alarm her or anything, but he can't help his legs wanting to get a little closer.

Then there she was, sleeping peacefully, her quilted blanket almost covering her face, the moonlight slightly lighting the room, the glow obvious on her pale skin. And that's all it took to destroy his defenses. Jace forgot what he was here for. He forgot that he shouldn't be _hopeful_ but instead just be simply sincere. But he forgot. He forgot his purpose, just like the way he always forgets about everything else when Clary comes to mind.

Did he hate her? No. Of course not. He just loved her too much to let her go.

Jace crossed the room towards the bed and crouched so they were at level. He carefully tucked back strands of her hair and she stirred at the contact. Jace wanted to touch her once more, but he stopped his hand midway. She just looked so peaceful. So instead, he sat on the nearest chair and just watched her sleep.

This was the way he wanted to remember her. Peaceful. And of the nights in Alicante he would be thinking of her, it was this scene, this picture of solitary peace—without the image of him in her sleep troubling her awake, worrying her of her _imagined_ shortcomings—that would reassure him.

Yes. This was his goodbye. Unspoken but felt. Hopefully, in the morning, when she wakes up, no sign of his sadness would be left, just his assurance that all was well. That he understood, or at least trying too. That he wouldn't take it against her, because this was her life, and all he could think about was how grateful he was that he became a part of it. Yes, that was something to be thankful about. Jace Lightwood, the conceited person that he was, was welcomed, was loved by someone like her.

_Clarissa… _

Jace blinked, looking sideways and saw the sun almost rising.

_Just a few more minutes_, he told himself.

Then he just sat still, watching the most beautiful—sleeping, yet beautiful—figure in front of him.

* * *

"Where is Jace?" Isabelle ranted. "It's almost six! Mom and Dad will kill us if we're not in Alicante by then."

"Relax, Izz." Alec said, arranging the luggages beside him. Magnus was starting to make the portal behind them. "He's not yet in his room."

"What do you mean he's not in…?" Isabelle's face enlightened. "D'you think…?"

Alec sighed. "I hope so."

Alec remembered the look on Clary's face when she realized Jace wasn't there to see her leave the Institute. She tried to hide her grief, but of course she couldn't fool anyone. Isabelle and Magnus were already crying their hearts out. He on the other hand, was trying to contain his. But all the same Alec felt miserable. He would miss the redhead.

But he couldn't believe Jace. Thinking how in the world could he live in Alicante knowing that he didn't even say goodbye to Clary. After the tearful departure, with Isabelle locking herself in her room, still crying, Alec looked for Jace. He even thought of it to be useless since he already concluded that Jace would not be in the Institute, but when he got to his room, it was as if he was slapped on the face. Jace was there, lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What's this?" Alec roared at him.

Jace didn't respond.

"She just left, you know."

No response.

"Goddamn, you, Jonathan!"

"Don't call me that." Jace replied coldly.

"I'll call you whatever I want, _demon-head_. How could you live like this? Do you hate her so much that you don't even have the guts to say goodbye? Oh, this is so low, Jace."

"What do you know, Alec?" Jace stood up, angry at Alec. "What do you know when you can have Magnus in Alicante? When Isabelle could see Simon almost every other week? What do you guys know?"

"What I know is that we said our goodbyes! We sent our love for her, her family! We gave our care, our concern!" Alec shouted. "We're not like you, selfishly thinking that you're the only one upset about this, because newsflash, Jace, we all are!"

Jace laid back again, pissed at his brother. Alec was still fuming, breathing hard.

"Just leave me alone, Alec." Jace finally said.

"Oh, I know I will." Alec spat. He crossed the room angrily and opened the door. But before he finally shut it back behind him, Alec said something he knew would hit Jace hard; somewhat maybe below even below the belt, but it didn't matter. It was the truth.

"_You don't deserve her." _Then he shut the door close.

"Alec?" Someone poked him. Isabelle.

"W-what?"

Alec turned around from the luggage he was arranging, even Magnus stopped opening the portal. He heard Isabelle take a deep breath beside him.

"He's coming."

Then Alec saw Jace approaching the Institute, not really sad or anything, not even bothering to hurry towards them now that the portal was about to be opened.

"Jace…" Isabelle whispered as he neared.

"… just went to say goodbye." He said, barely audible.

Then Isabelle hugged him instantly, Jace almost lost his balance, but smiled, and hugged her back. Isabelle's crying again.

"Oh, Jace… everything will be okay." She held him now in arm's length. "Everything will be."

Jace smiled. "I know."

Then to Alec's surprise, Jace pat his back and whispered something only the two of them could hear.

"Thanks."

Alec nodded, appreciating his brother's small gestures of appreciation.

"It's all fine now." Jace continued. "It's all fine."

Then he walked back inside the Institute, saying that he'll be checking if they've forgotten some things inside. And as he did, Alec murmured to himself he knew everyone—Isabelle, Magnus, his parents—was saying,

"I hope so. I hope so very much, Jace."

* * *

Alec's room was spotless. So were his and Isabelle's. There was only the last room he had to check. Clary's.

Jace took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. But as he did, he was instantly overwhelmed with nostalgia that he closed his eyes, afraid of what he will see.

"It's not over." Clary said to him before he jumped out of her window. "It can never be over Jace."

_It can never be over_, Jace murmured, his eyes still closed.

He was about to go back then. He checked his watch. 5:53 am. Silently, he stood up from the chair. For a minute, or so he thought, he just stared at Clary's sleeping figure, taking her all in. He wanted to come closer and kiss her, but again he stopped himself, reminding himself the peace he wanted to leave her.

_It's better this way_.

Then with a final sigh, he turned around. But not a second too long, a hand reached for his shoulder and pulled him back.

"You came." Clary said, eyes still puffy. Jace was surprised he didn't hear her approach. He was too preoccupied in thinking about the inevitable that he didn't even realize that he knocked down her paintbrush canister while climbing the window.

"Clary…" Jace said. He settled back inside the room. The urge to touch her was so irresistible now that she's just inches away, her own hand still on his shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" Clary whispered. She now caressed his face, memorizing its shape, its features…. Jace could no longer stop himself. Slowly, he let his hand move. He held her hands that touched his face.

"Clary. . ."

"I'm sorry…" she said, almost choking, her eyes already brimming with tears. "I'm sorry I have to stay here."

Jace gripped her hands more tightly. Then he looked at her, those green eyes that he loved so much. Those green eyes he hoped to see again. Those green eyes that never lied to him.

"Do you love me?" Jace whispered.

"Of course!" Clary embraced him now, her arms around his neck. "Of course, Jace. I love you. Please don't ever doubt that."

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I never…But I know I couldn't change your mind."

Clary pulled away a little so that they were facing each other. She looked at him sadly, knowing that what he said was true. She could not leave New York more than she could ever leave her mother. Reality hit them hard again as they look, immersing themselves, at each other.

"What now?" Jace whispered again.

Then that's when he heard the small sniffle, her face contorting into a hurtful frown; expressions that were small yet so powerful that he felt some stinging—electricity—running along the nerves of his fingers, his own tears wanting to get out. Jace didn't need another second to think, he wrapped his arms around more tightly around Clary as her cries turned into quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry I chose to stay." Clary repeated, her head still buried on his neck.

Jace kissed her temple. The smell of her hair, grapefruit, all the more told him not to let her go. But he can't do that.

He can't.

He musn't.

He was here to say goodbye.

"I don't need to ask why you want to stay here, like you wouldn't ask why I would be going. It's already… a fact. Of what we want to do with our lives." Jace said, "It's me, Clary. I expected too much. Wanting you to be a part of my world. I selfishly wanted you for myself. But that's not right, isn't it?"

_That's not right_. He repeated to himself.

"But I want you too…" She whispered.

He chuckled. "I know."

Clary slightly and playfully punched him, like the way she used to.

"I don't have any idea how this setting would work for us." Jace admitted, Clary looked back at him now; he wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I want you to know that I understand. You're staying here in New York. I'm accepting it. Not that it's easy. But I'm trying."

"Jace…"

"It feels like we're back to where we started, huh?" Jace laughed humorlessly, the pain already too much to bear. "Wanting to be together but not allowed to be."

"Oh, Jace..." Clary said. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh… don't say that." Jace held her closer, if it was even possible. "We've got different lives to take now, so what? That doesn't mean anything."

Jace was surprised with the words coming out from his mouth. Was it just minutes ago that he decided not to be hopeful? That there was no chance whatsoever? That their relationship was nothing but an unnecessary attachment? But hearing his own words, no matter how foreign it might feel, or sound, Jace had to admit, it comforted him. And hopefully, it comforted her.

They stood there; the sweet chirping of the bird in their background, the slow lightening of their surroundings as the sun rose behind them… Jace and Clary stood there as one, as if nothing could separate them; they stood not as brother and sister, but as lovers—as two loves intertwined and forever in sync. Distance was nothing compared to the challenges of taboo, of incest. This was nothing. They only needed to defy time, not faith, not morality. Just time. Yes, this was easier. No Valentine to destroy them, no demons to separate them. It was just time—time and distance then nothing else.

"I need to go." Jace started. But Clary tightened her grip more.

"One more minute." Clary whispered. Jace chuckled lightly as he kissed her forehead.

"No tears, Fray, you understand?" Jace kidded.

Clary snorted.

"You'd be good? For me?"

"Yes, you too." Clary replied. "Follow the rules of the Clave, don't hunt demons alone, don't be foolish and—"

"Run around and chase other girls?" Jace teased.

Clary raised an eyebrow then added, "Yes. No chasing around other girls."

"No chasing around other guys too, Fray." Jace said, dead serious. "I've still got blood-sucker to spy on me, remember that."

"I would never do that to you."

"So do I."

Jace finally cupped her face, the one he's been waiting for to do the whole time.

"I'm going to miss you very much, redhead." He sighed.

Slowly, Jace inched his head closer. And like in autopilot, or maybe it was for the reason that both of them were just so used to doing this, like a reflex , a jolt, an initial reaction, Clary closed her eyes, as he did. And when their lips touched, there was nothing in the world that mattered, not even the wrist watch already beeping 6:00.

"Clary… I have to go…" Jace whispered as their lips parted. He saw her nod, her eyes threatened with tears again.

"I want to say goodbye to Izz and the others, I'll come with you."

"No." Jace shook his head. "Saying goodbye once is hard enough, Clary. They'll understand."

"Send them my love, will you?"

Jace nodded.

Then slowly, Jace did what he thought was the hardest thing he ever did in his life time.

He let her go.

"Go back to sleep, Clary." He said softly as he climbed the window pane, a small smile forming on his face.

_Sleep like this is all just a dream_.

"Jace," Clary said tearfully. "I love you."

He looked at her one more time, her green eyes, her red hair, her pale skin, and her tiny freckles…

"I love you, Clarissa."

"It can never be over." She said with pure sincerity and determination that Jace felt warmth spreading all over his body.

"Never."

With a final nod, Jace jumped off, swearing to god that tears escaped his—and even her—eyes again. He rushed through the rooftops thinking that, no, he didn't regret seeing her for the last time. No, it won't be easy. Maybe there will be nights in Alicante where he'll long for her, shed more tears for her; maybe there will be nights he'll curse and be angry again for the separation. But he knows one thing's for sure.

It will never be over. It's impossible to think that it's over.

Jace finally opened his eyes again, Clary's empty room welcoming him. But to his surprise, he didn't feel any sadness. Instead, he felt hope. Hope surrounding all the hopelessness.

"Never over." Jace murmured to himself.

Then he closed the door with a purring Church walking beside him, with Isabelle shouting in the background that they were already twenty minutes late… Jace walked inside the Institue one last time, holding in his hands, in his mind, in his heart, a promise—that yes, there was still something to look forward to in the future.

* * *

_**AN: **I uploaded this chapter sooner because I know you guys deserve this after I wrenched your hearts in the previous chapter. I hope this compensates. Anyway, one more chappie to go. Although I could still change my mind. Thanks to all the lovely reviews. Sorry I don't have the time to reply to your messages. But again, thank you from the bottom of my heart! :))_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"'Atulations, 'ary!" little Lily, now almost three, ran towards Clary and waved a huge bouquet of flowers just almost as big as her. Clary, despite the excitement, can't help but frown in amazement at how her little sister was able to carry the whole bunch. But then again, Lily wasn't just a _normal_ toddler…

"Lily!" Clary scooped her up, the bouquet sandwiched between them. Clary glanced sideways again and saw Jocelyn and Luke walking towards their direction with an awfully too bright smiles on their faces. She wanted to groan as she thought that with all her college friends around and some professors, she didn't need some parental loving. But they are just so happy that Clary couldn't care any less on what the people around her might say. This was, after all, her exhibit.

"Oh, Clary!" exclaimed Jocelyn, putting her hand over heart as if she can't handle her elation.

"We are so proud of you!" Luke added and then finally embraced Clary and Lily. He motioned Jocelyn to move-in then he enveloped her as well. There, in the middle of Silhouette Gallery NY, the Fray-Garroway family stood in one big hug, looking all pleased. The guests around them chuckling lightly and taking some pictures—some even applauding at the touching sight.

Just 20 years old and still growing out to be a fine artist, Clary Fray stood, finally released from the breaking hug, alone in the middle of the room, taking it all in. She looked around her, eyes watching and waiting for her to say something. In the corner of her eye, she saw her family urging her to go on—Lily smiling toothily at her with the bouquet still in her little hands.

"Hello," Clary started. Everyone turned their heads towards her. "I really don't know what to say except… thank you. Thank you very much for coming here tonight. You all don't know how much this means to me. To the Silhouette team… for entrusting me your gallery for two whole months, featuring all my artworks from my kindergarten days up until now, to my university years… to my friends—"

"_They can't come, Clary. I'm sorry. Jace tried to reason with The Clave, but…"_

_Clary sighed. "I know, Simon. Jace hadn't even finished half of his training." _

"_He's proud of you, you know that."_

"_I know. But still, I wish… with Izz and Alec, too."_

"_Magnus. Don't forget the Sonic, Fray." Simon chuckled as he sat beside her on the floor where she's already sketching what seemed to look like, for Simon, a cross-breed of a pig and a cow. _

"_Of course, Magnus."Clary whispered. _

"_I hope you wouldn't include that in the exhibit…" Simon teased, trying to lighten up the mood. _

"_No. Actually, it's my next birthday present for you, Lewis." Clary kidded back. _

_But as Simon was trying to come up with a rebut, Clary suddenly stopped sketching and sighed. Simon looked at her, her shoulders hunched and tired from the sleepless nights working on the exhibit… hunched and tired from not seeing Jace for two and a half years—just him, Simon, serving like some sort of a messenger. _

"_It'll be over soon," He said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "The waiting. It'll be over soon."_

_Clary tried to smile but it still came out as a thin line. Then as if nothing was mentioned, she continued to sketch, adding what looked like angel wings into the mix. _

"—who have always been there for me all throughout this endeavor of filling up this space with worthy paintings. To my teachers and instructors who still continuously tell me that there is a huge, huge difference between ecru and cream…" The crowd chuckled lightly at the humor.

"And to my family…" Clary glanced back to her mom and Luke and Lily. "… who made all of this risk worth trying." She breathed another sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. So, look around and I hope you'll enjoy!"

There was a loud applause and a few cheering from her classmates. Soon, after endless congratulations and handshakes from her guests, the gallery was slowly filled with sweet silence and murmurings as they started to scan the place and admire all her artworks.

Clary started to walk too, enjoying her pace. And once, she saw Luke trying to get hold of a running Lily wanting to see her portrait again on the other side of the room. Her mother on the other hand, was still busy taking all the congratulations and the compliments. Clary let her mother bask in the glory. Jocelyn was, after all, the one who taught her to love painting.

She walked a little farther towards the quieter area. The big room was divided by several walls, like a maze of some sort, with walk-ins and forks that each led to other themed areas of the exhibit.

"This is exquisite." She heard someone say as she entered a new area. Clary silently walked behind them, trying to be inconspicuous.

"See the brushstrokes? Unbelievable! She will be big someday." Clary saw the other person nod in agreement. They talked and stared at the painting for a couple more minutes, claiming that if it were to be auctioned or sold, they would be willing to pay some thousand dollars for it. Clary smiled as she overheard. She then watched as they moved on to the next painting, though still glancing back every once in a while at the previous one, clearly still mesmerized.

Clary came closer to the 'thousand-dollar' painting. Yes, the brush strokes were exquisite. Fine, and smooth… flawless, if ever there was such a thing as a flawless painting. But the thousand-dollar painting, Clary knew, would never be sold. Even if the highest bid would be close to millions.

"Pretty, eh?" Someone said beside her. Clary turned around and was not surprised to see Simon.

"Late, Lewis. You're late." Clary teased, still looking at the painting.

"Sorry. Mom didn't believe I was going to the exhibit. Thought I was sneaking to a party again. She thinks I'm all into this college fraternity parties. But of course I must tell her they're 'parties' when I go out. But by parties, I meant the," Simon looked around to see if there were eavesdroppers. "The coven."

"Of course." Clary sighed and looped her arm with Simon's. "Your _biting_ parties."

"Shut up." Simon chuckled.

They both studied the painting again. Quiet, as if a secret was being exchanged. And if someone entered the area and saw the dark haired boy and the redhead girl, with arms looped together, under the elegant lighting of the gallery, the serene atmosphere of the place… no one would doubt their affection towards each other. But if that someone tried to look harder, it wouldn't be difficult to see the small deflection between the lovers—no, not exactly lovers, friends, perhaps—that both were guarded. Guarded, yet, the longing for companionship was truly overwhelming. That they might've just ended up right in each other's arms because there was no one else to go to; suffering the pain of knowing that even in each other's presence—staring blankly at a strange painting of tall glass structures with mountainous background—it still wasn't good enough.

Clary and Simon shared that secret of yearning; looking at the painting of Alicante, reminding them of their sorely missed friends, so far away that the ache was devastating.

"How are you?" Simon finally asked.

Clary shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Good." He nodded. "Something new to report aside from 'exhausted' or 'tired'."

"What do you mean?" But of course Clary already knew.

"That there was never once a good thing worth mentioning to Jace every time I visit Alicante? To see that dark look on his face whenever he hears the same old 'busy', 'tired', 'school works' excuses you give him?"

"Those are not excuses, Simon. They are facts."

"Maybe. But it doesn't make him feel any better… the same way it doesn't make you."

"Then what do you want me to say? That I'm getting tired and impatient and that I finally decided not to pretend? Pretend that I still believe our relationship could work?"

Simon thought that it was foolish. Of course she wanted their relationship to work.

"You have to work at it, Clary. You chose this life, remember?"

"Don't remind me, Simon. I know it's my fault." Clary snapped.

Simon sighed, staring blankly again on the painting of Alicante.

"I didn't say anything like that." He started explain calmly. "I'm just saying that it takes a lot of work. Of effort."

Simon took Clary by the shoulder and turned her to face him, finally away from the image of Alicante.

"Jace is working hard to make it work, Clary. Believe me when I say he does. Jace is doubling his efforts in training just so he could get out earlier; defending me in the Clave when they decided that my work is done and I'm no longer needed to return to Alicante. Heaven forbid, but I know that he just did that to still make me a messenger, but still, those acts prove how much he didn't want to lose his so little communication with you. And in by doing so, he knows he's increasing the chances of seeing you sooner."

Simon lightly shook Clary, as if trying to wake up her common sense.

"Did you get what I mean?" He asked.

Clary frowned and fought the tears. She looked down at her foot and bit her lip.

"Oh, Fray. When will you ever realize that he can't really—like, really, _really_—live without you?" Simon took her in his arms as they walked away from the painting.

"I guess I just needed some reminding." Clary whispered, wiping some tears.

"That's why I'm here." And then Simon held her closer.

* * *

Three cups of coffee wasn't something Clary would be taking early in the morning during school breaks. But the hangover from last night's "partying" was kicking in. Jocelyn had a few words, but she can't totally blame Clary. She was with her, both of them drinking red wine in the porch while Simon and Luke had beer. A small gathering to end such a huge celebration.

"You do realize that I'm only twenty years old?" Clary asked her mother after taking another sip from her mug.

"Ah, well. We're only in the house." Jocelyn explained. "And you'll have your legal chance by next year, so it wouldn't make such difference—unless you make it a habit!" Jocelyn squinted her eyes towards Clary as she washed the breakfast plates with Lily—singing some nursery songs somewhere in the living room—as their background music.

"I don't even find the taste appealing, mom. I'd rather have the orange juice."

"Good then! Then I don't need to worry." Jocelyn crossed the room and kissed Clary on the forehead. "Going to the gallery this early?"

"Yes! First day of public viewing." Clary placed the mug on the kitchen counter. "Simon will be there later this afternoon. But I'll drop by in the bookshop first."

"Alright then. Say goodbye to Luke in the garage."

Clary nodded and then kissed her mom once more. She hurriedly hugged Lily in the living room and then made her way to meet Luke.

"Hey," Clary knocked on the garage door frame. "Still working on 'ol rusty?"

Luke looked up from the hood and grinned at her. "Yep. Still a few pieces to fix." Luke turned the screw tighter, while Clary was curiously watching.

"So," Luke said as he finished, appraising Clary from head to toe at the same time. "Going somewhere? Corporate attire? Nice, Clary."

"Oh, shut up, Luke."

"Well, you do look lovely," Luke placed the wrench back in his tool box and then walked closer to Clary. "I see why Jace couldn't simply let you go."

At the name, Clary's cheerful face somewhat fluctuated. Just for a millisecond. But of course Luke had caught that. And apparently, even the scene with Simon from last night.

"I saw you with Simon in the gallery," Luke started, leaning against the truck and folding his arms, like the interrogating father that he always was. "Everything okay? Not happy with his last gift?"

Luke had the chance to go back to Alicante a few months back, just when Clary's starting to prepare for the exhibit. The Clave called for him for just one reason: convince him and Jocelyn to return. He didn't budge, of course, but he said that if there was a need for them—him, Jocelyn and even Clary to go back, for reasons of life and death, of saving Nephilims from harm—then they would be in Alicante in a heartbeat. The Clave, seeing their defeat, accepted Luke's promise. But Luke visiting Alicante, for Clary, wasn't just about reporting to the Clave. Luke visiting Alicante would also mean the Lightwoods.

It was Luke who passed on the news to them about her exhibit. He was the "messenger" for that trip. He said that the Lightwoods were so proud of her, they told him to send Simon back as soon as possible with some pictures of the gallery in hand. But Jace, who was a quiet the whole time he was talking about Clary, asked for another favor before he left, just a few meters away from the portal.

"For good luck, I guess. To keep away the demons." Jace explained to Luke as he handed him the gift wrapped in some dark cloth. "Though tell her not to use it, if she's still not ready."

Luke knew what was inside the cloth and nodded.

"I wish I could give you something in return." He told him.

"News then," Jace grinned. "How is she?"

Luke smiled. "She's like an artist. Sketches flying all over the house, paint blotches on the carpet and on the hardwood floors… her mother not being able to keep up with her pace…"

Jace chuckled. What would he sacrifice in exchange to see that beautiful chaos.

"But of course," Luke continued, staring at Jace warmly. "She misses you."

Jace nodded. "Well, tell her I miss her too."

He sounded a bit… hurt? Jealous? Luke thought then. The grim line of Jace's smile said it all.

"I will." Luke said, hoping that the sincerity of his promise would come across. Jace needed all the assurance he could get. And with a final nod, he left.

" Everything okay?" he repeated as Clary didn't respond soon. "Something about the gift you didn't like?"

"No, it's not the gift." Clary finally replied. "It's just…it's hard, this waiting."

"Yes, the waiting is hard." Luke agreed. "Sixteen years I waited for your mom."

Clary chuckled.

"But it was worth it." Luke said, nostalgia running through his veins. "All of it will be worth it, Clary."

"Is is really?"

He looked at Clary as if she were joking. "Of course it is! I'm in the state of my life where I am happiest. I'm married to the woman that I love and I have two wonderful and very beautiful daughters! I'm feeling as if the suffering never happened."

Clary nodded then stared down at her feet again, pursing her lips as she felt the same weakness from last night.

"I want to hug you right now if not for all the oil and grease," Luke continued as he motioned his hands and dirtied shirt, "But whatever it is that's bothering you, Clary, I'm here. Like always."

"I know." Clary nodded.

"And he said 'If you're ready'. It's not as if he's giving you an ultimatum." He shrugged.

"I know he's not. It was just to tell me that I have a choice—still have a choice."

Luke was silent for a moment. Then, after gathering up the courage, as he had always been afraid to say this, he finally asked. "Do you want to go back to Alicante?"

Clary thought that the offer was so tempting. After years of denial between her and her mother and Luke, they all knew that sometime during two years that had elapsed, doubts crossed her—Clary's—mind. She could've been great in Alicante. She was _already_ deemed great in Alicante.

But the last two years in New York were just as spectacular.

"No…not without you or mom or Lily to think about."

Luke nodded and sighed. Relieved. "It was just a question."

_Just a question_, Clary thought.

Then was it also just a question—an inquiry, an honest offer—when Jace sent her, wrapped in the dark cloth, the seraph blade?

"_Though tell her not to use it, if she's still not ready."_

_

* * *

_

"New books on aisle six, Clary." Tom beamed behind the counter as she entered Keeper's Bookstore.

Clary nodded in thanks as some readers in the far corner disapproved of the noise. Tom winked at her and urged her to go on aisle six already. She placed her things on her favorite table, the one just right across the window, overlooking her old Prep school. Clary stood for a moment and watched as girls in plaid skirts and boys in grey sweaters entered the school gates. The same gates where, just a few years ago, she and Simon walked through… Jace picking her up at exactly 4 o'clock…

"Nostalgic, are we?"

"Tom!" Clary exclaimed in surprise. Other customers looked in their direction. Clary felt the rush of blood in her cheeks. "Don't do that. Ever."

"Sorry," he whispered. "Just wondered why you're standing here."

Clary relaxed. She knew Tom. He didn't want to cause any harm. He was, anyway, already a good friend of hers.

"So what are the new books?" Clary asked as they walked around the store.

"Mostly about architecture. But I thought the sceneries are perfect for you to sketch or paint." He shrugged. "Been in your exhibit, by the way."

"Already?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep! Just before I opened the store. I might not be able to get enough break time today with the decrease of the staff because of the flu, so I thought I'd drop by before I get to work. It was awesome, by the way, Clary. Truly."

Clary smiled at him warmly. Even though just sixteen, Tom knew his way in cooing girls. He tried once with Clary. Light brown hair, gray eyes, and lean body, Clary had to admit Tom was attractive. But of course she had to decline.

"Thank you, Tom. Really. I'm glad you're one of the firsts to visit the exhibit."

Tom actually blushed. "No biggie, Clary… Well, here you go, aisle six. I hope you fine some good stuff."

"I sure will, Tom. As always."

Clary watched Tom walk away, still with that obvious blush on his face. Clary had to grin at that.

She scanned through the shelves carefully and found the newly added books: _Architecture For The Risky_. _Suburban Ideas_. _Lawn Power_. _High Rise: Metal on Metal_. _Great Gardens_.

Clary instantly pulled out _Architecture for the Risky_. She opened the book and scanned. She was surprised out how truly risky the designs were. Caved in houses, houses atop a hill, inside the caves… houses shaped like water pipes, houses with bicycles for fences…

"Hey!" Clary heard Tom shout. "Come back here you, thief! Hey!" Tom ran past aisle six and Clary hurriedly closed the book wanting to see the commotion. A few patrons also followed suit. She saw Tom running towards the door after some guy in a hooded jacket.

"What happened?" Clary asked the nearest to her.

"I think that guy stole something."

Afraid for her own things, Clary hurriedly went back to her table. And when she got there…

"For the love of…" Clary groaned.

"Clary," She heard Tom pant and breath heavily behind her. "I'm sorry… he's… too fast…. Called the police… wait… here…"

"Calm down, Tom. Just my art kit was stolen." Clary assured him that none of her personal stuffs were taken. She had it in her body bag with her. Although, the art kit itself was precious to her, at least she still had her wallet and cellphone.

"Just an art kit, Tom." Clary said again, almost chuckling. "Pencils and other stuffs like sharpeners, and erasers, and—"

And then Clary's body ran cold.

"Clary?" Tom slowly approached her, a frown on his face.

Ithuriel. The seraph blade, his favorite, was in her kit as well.

* * *

_THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I had so much fun writing that I realized I had it too long that I decided to cut it! So here's the first half! Thanks again to all the lovely comments! :))_


	13. The Final Chapter

_**AN:** Guys! Thanks you so much for being patient with me! I apologize for the long delay! But I do have to put this second part on hold and revise it. I also do suggest that you read at least chapters eleven and twelve, just so you could refresh you minds with regard to the story. Again, thanks for all the love and support you all have been giving me! Hopefully, all the wait is worth it! :))_

**The Final Chapter**

There she was, sleeping. Her head resting between her crossed arms over her desk. Her soft breathing gently carried back and forth a short strand of red hair that fell from their neat arrangement. Her white blouse was now replaced by a gray snuggly top and her trousers with old denim jeans. She had also put away her black pumps beside the heater and instead wore her worn-out sneakers she always kept inside her locker.

Silhouette Gallery's still a fascinating sight to see even after the sun had set. Sherry—Clary's gallery attendant for the day—let Clary sleep for a little while as the cold rain took a toll on her. From the Garroway household, with a quick kiss to Lily before she left, New York seemed to have a sunny day that Clary decided to walk and enjoy the sun—thinking that a tan would be a perfect way to forget about the event that happened a few days ago in the bookstore. But just six blocks away from Silhouette, big and heavy thunderclouds came out of nowhere and gave Clary a second bath.

So now, as her day in the gallery's about to end, Sherry let her save her remaining energy. With a heavy thud on her swiveling chair, she slept—and for quite some time now too. But as she did, someone still continued to gaze at her—continued to watch her and stare three seconds too long for his taste.

But hadn't he been inconspicuous in follow the tour around the gallery? Blending in with the crowd of onlookers? Buying the subway ticket like everyone else? Pretending that he was just some New Yorker wanting to relax after a hard day's work?

Though he had to admit, how many times had he wanted to come down from the awnings and rooftops just to give her his leather jacket when the rain started to pour? What about the seat he wanted to give when no one in the subway—no guy—wanted to give theirs to her and she had to stand up on the entire trip, clutching tightly to her art kit bag? Or what about when the attendant had forgotten to turn up the heat the moment Clary walked in, dripping wet from head to foot?

And right now, as he still pretended to listen to the attendant explaining the paintings to the thinning gallery guests, he kept looking back and forth to that certain corner of the room where Clary's desk was. Every once in a while, she moved, finding a more comfortable position and exposing more of her beautiful face right where the guests were standing—where he was standing.

Jace Lightwood, giving a distraught sigh, looked away from the desk—exerting all his patience not to destroy his day's efforts in keeping his presence unknown. Clary didn't know he was here. No one, not even Luke, knew about the Lightwoods' return to the Institute. If Jace let that slip—a view of his blonde hair, his scars—he could give Clary a heart attack.

Isabelle and Alec wanted to see Clary the moment they got back. His parents wanted to visit Luke and Jocelyn. It was only him who hesitated, reasoning that knocking on the Garroway's door wasn't the best thing to do.

"It would be a shocker. We don't want them dead just after a few hours of our return, right?" He smugly reasoned during their unpacking. He saw Isabelle glare at him but he shrugged it out, giving her his typical nonchalance. But who was he kidding? The only reason he didn't want to see Clary—or confront her for that matter—was simply because he was scared.

Three years… so many things had happened in three years. Jace didn't know what damages that three years had done in their relationship. And with all honesty put on the table, Jace was scared to know. If they did knock on Luke's door that night, what would be the first words he'll speak to Clary? _How are you? Did you miss me?_ Would Clary hug him or kiss him on the cheek or would she just be as awkward as him?

There were just so many uncertainties that made Jace's stomach churn.

"And now this painting," Jace heard the attendant say, pointing to a very familiar picture, "is what our artist call, 'Alicante'. Such a creative name for such a magical painting, don't you think?" A few of the guests murmured their agreement. Jace let out a small groan and decided to head towards the men's room instead, leaving the tour group and avoiding looking back at Clary's desk in the process.

* * *

A break was all what Jace needed. In the last weeks, he had spent most of his times walking around in Alicante. And during those times, he always thought about the possibility of going back to New York. Surely, the Clave can't do anything about it, would they? If he decided to go back? But he also knew that he had to think about his family.

Robert. Maryse. His siblings.

Still, even after almost three or four years of trying to move on, the loss of Max was still like a fresh wound. It sometimes crept up on them at the simplest of days where they would eat dinner at their lavish dining hall. But even the grandeur of it couldn't hide the empty seat deliberately right in front of everyone. When they do their monthly cleaning, Max's favorite Mangas turn up in closets and bookshelves unannounced, acting like some sort of a reminder whenever they seem to already forget. But the most painful would always be when Maryse would have her moments and space out. There would be a sudden jolt of emotion crushing right through her and she can't do anything about it. Her loneliness was just too evident it instantly became viral.

_That was what Clary did, didn't she?_ Jace always reminded himself.

She thought about her own family before herself. What were a few years of longing for her than the lifetime of longing for Max? His family needed him until they were all ready to face life again without Max.

They were all just thrilled, weren't they? That he got to be trained this early. Jace Lightwood, not anymore the Morgenstern they once labeled him. The Clave, admittedly, wanted his services.

So as days went on in Alicante—days without Clary—Simon's first ever visit was a heaven sent for Jace. He remembered, and God forbid, the excitement he felt in seeing him.

_"Thought you'd like this," Simon handed him an old, slightly creased polaroid. "It's a bit rustic, if you know what I mean, but that's a precious picture. Took it when we were still seven years old. See her wild hair then? Amazing, huh?"_

_Jace chuckled lightly but handed the picture back to Simon._

_"Oh, okay. Not the reaction I was expecting." Simon raised an eyebrow._

_"It's yours. Why are you giving it to me?" Jace explained. "Besides, I don't need a picture."_

_"Don't you want it for keepsakes? At least you see parts of her. Even at just seven years old."_

_Keepsakes, Jace thought._

_"The way you put it, bloodsucker, it's as if we're not gonna see each other anymore."_

"'_S not what I intended…" Simon muttered, slightly ashamed. Jace had to laugh at that._

_"Keep it. Really, Simon, you're underestimating me."_

_"Five years, Jace! It will be five years before you could see her again."_

_Jace didn't reply. He felt Simon studying him like an owl. But he didn't budge. He didn't move a muscle. But wasn't it just so easy to snatch away the photo? With his Shadowhunting skills, snatching it from Simon would just be a blur._

_But no, he didn't need it, Jace tried to assure himself._

_So instead, he heard Simon took a deep breath and a small 'tsk'._

_"Well, suit yourself."_

_Then Jace simply watched as Simon slid back the photo inside his wallet._

But as he recalled that encounter, Jace couldn't help but feel the regret crawling on his back—that he might've made a wrong decision. Because truly, five years was a long time and he didn't know if he had enough Shadowhunting patience for that. And right now, Jace still couldn't believe that it had been almost two and a half years since he had seen Clary. Two and a half years since he held her, kissed her, jumped off from her window…

"But everything's changed now, isn't it?" Jace finally told himself.

And it was all because of a small talk with Robert Lightwood.

He was walking along Alicante's town square at that time—alone and for the third time that week. He hadn't heard from Simon or Luke for weeks and all he knew was that Clary was having an exhibit. He felt elated when he learned about it; Clary finally fulfilling her dreams. But of course, the Clave had to interfere. He wouldn't be able to see it. Not so soon, anyways, not until he was more than just an apprentice. He remembered thinking that the Clave was too strict. They couldn't give him even just a day.

_"Fancy seeing you here," He heard Robert._

"_Robert." Jace turned around from the bench he was sitting._

_"I would've really preferred for you to call me 'Dad'." Robert chuckled._

_Jace felt sheepish. "Sorry."_

_"Yeah, well." Robert took a seat beside Jace. "I understand…certain circumstances…" He didn't finish and just let out a breath._

_"What are you doing here?" Jace finally asked after some moment of silence._

_"I just wanted to walk. Away from the house for a while."_

_"Why?"_

_Robert looked at him, surprised and curious._

_"Do I even need to answer that question, Jace?"_

_Jace shrugged. Robert shook his head and chuckled again._

_"Oh, Jace, you of all people. The numerous days we see you sneak out of the house just to be away from everyone… just to have enough space to think, to contemplate." Robert took another deep breath and sighed. "I do hope you know what day it is today."_

_Somber, Jace nodded. "All the more reason I needed to get out of the house."_

_Jace felt the numbness crawling on his back—it was Max's death anniversary._

"_Three years yet it's still so difficult." Robert mumbled._

_"I guess it could never be easy."_

_Robert looked thoughtful and said, "No, it can never be. But it could go away, I guess."_

_"Really?"_

_Robert nodded. "Really. You already set an example, actually, with your patience. You're waiting over and over and over again… for almost three years now and still you can keep that brave face. God knows how much you've suffered but you manage. Isn't that the important thing? To manage the pain?"_

_Jace looked at Robert and still saw the ache and the longing from his eyes. But there was also something else in there. Acceptance._

_"Every night, we know that you get out of the house not just to get away from Alec or Isabelle's bantering. We know that you get out of the house to escape from the choice that you made—the choice of going back here in Alicante. That maybe, even miles and dimensions away, being away from us might give you the littlest chance to be nearer to Clary. That you're looking back on the other option you might as well have chosen."_

_"That's not true!" Jace replied, almost angrily. "This is what I want. This is where I want to be."_

_"I didn't mean to offend you, son. And I know how certain you are of Alicante. But hey," Robert reached for Jace's shoulder and gripped it. "You're not invincible. You hurt. From Max, from Clary, from the Herondales… you can also become vulnerable. But that doesn't make you less of a person—of a Shadowhunter—that you already are! Because Jace," Robert shook his head in amazement, "You are truly the best Shadowhunter we've ever seen."_

_Jace's lips twisted into a small smile and snorted. "I already know that."_

_Robert chuckled. "See? That's what's so great about you! You manage the unmanageable."_

_Robert paused for a moment before he spoke the next words, "Don't you think it's time?"_

_Jace looked up, confused. "Time for what?"_

_Robert smiled warmly at Jace, remembering the small but strong blonde haired boy he met eleven years ago._

"_Jace, it's time for us to get a move on and finally let ourselves be free of all the misery."_

So a few days later, Jace found himself on a rooftop of some building, watching. And he hated watching. He also hated not doing anything, standing idly, watching the people below him holding out their umbrellas as the rain continued to pour. It took him a couple more hours to finally have the guts to enter the gallery.

And as Jace splashed cold water on his face, he knew that this was not the time to be scared. All day he had been acting like a stalker, following Clary wherever she went. He looked at his watch, nine fifty. Ten more minutes and the gallery would already close. He had to have a grip on himself. He promised, before this day ends… But what would happen if they met, finally, after three years? What would they be? Strangers? Friends?

_Never over_.

Clary's voice echoed in his head. The last words she spoke before he jumped off from her window.

"Of course, it's never over." Jace assured himself. He trusted Clary's words and at the same time he knew she trusted his. But his growing anticipation in finally letting Clary know of his presence inside her own gallery just makes him squirm like a drevak demon. Jace looked at his reflection on the mirror. Same angular face… blonde hair, a few centimeters shorter the last time he saw Clary, a few more scars since then as well… eyes, shining gold… his seraph blades still hung on his belt… black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots… it's as if nothing had changed except that there really was.

Jace looked mature.

_He had matured_.

He looked at himself one more time and found that he looked tougher and wiser. Still foolish at times but definitely not childish. Jace knew he had to go out soon or else Clary would've already gone home and he had to wait a few more hours until the gallery reopens again the following day.

It still fascinates him how a small—but beautiful—creature like Clary be his weakness? Bring about his fears, his hidden and repressed emotions?

Jace grinned.

Isn't that what made him love her? The mystery she possessed intrigued him. Like she was a secret he had to unfold, a delicate book he had to hold with care… flip its pages as if it were made of thin, brittle glass. The first time her saw her, that angry curios look at Pandemonium, a sudden emotion struck. An emotion woke up inside him and instantly he wanted to protect her then and there, from the sneering remarks of his siblings, from his own conceitedness. Everything about Clary was pure and innocent he wanted nothing more but to bathe in the glory—the beauty—of it all.

She changed him.

_Clary changed him_.

"The hell with it, Jace." He finally told himself, still looking at the mirror. "_Never over_, remember?"

Throwing his paper towel on the black trash bin, Jace took a deep breath and went out, silently, from the men's room. The gallery's almost empty except for the few people—the ones he pretended to be with—the attendant was now ushering towards the exit. A wall was blocking the desk from his view and he couldn't see if Clary was still there. He felt relieved, though, when he heard the attendant spoke.

"I'll just be in the locker room, Clary."

Jace realized that the attendant was heading towards his direction. Alert, he climbed the pillars as quietly as he could and made his way crawling through the awnings and scaffoldings of the bare ceiling. Just a few meters away, he could already make-out Clary's figure, now standing and getting ready to go home.

It was now or never.

And without even thinking about where he'd be falling, Jace let go of his hold on some metal bar. The fall could've been one of his finest and most graceful, but the carelessness brought about by his jitters had him falling on the top of some installation art. He had the whole empty gallery echo the noise of clanging metals and ripping sheets.

"For the love of…"

In the corner of his eyes, he saw movements. Clary.

"Sherry?" Jace heard her. "Is everything…What the?"

Standing up quickly, Jace had a second or so to hide behind a wall. He saw as Clary fumbled around the destroyed art piece, looking up to the ceiling and side to side, wondering who or what broke the installation.

"What happened to you?" She murmured as she collected the broken fragments.

Jace watched her silently, observing how much Clary had changed. She had gotten taller, a few inches maybe. Like him, she looked mature. Everything about Clary shouted adulthood in the height of a blossoming career. But he noticed that there was this tired look on her face. Jace felt a small twitch inside him as he knew that it had nothing to do with the rain that soaked her. The weariness had been with her for a long time. He wondered if he had been looking like her for the past years as well.

_Yes_, Jace was certain. He definitely looked that terrible.

Or worse.

* * *

Clary couldn't quite remember what happened next. All she knew was that after one of her installation art got destroyed, and Sherry being locked away in the locker room (her frantic shouting echoing all over the gallery), Clary concluded that she was already dreaming. Just a few feet from her, someone very familiar stood, as magnificent and as angelic as she remembered. The rugged look gave him a more mature look. But that was the least of her concern.

Clary thought, _Is he even real?_

She heard him chuckle as she continued to stare at him, lips slightly apart, arms hanging limp right at her sides. He couldn't be real, can he? But as she continued to stare at him, pacing slowly around the destroyed art work, his hands behind his back, the gallery lights further more highlighting his blonde hair and making him look more golden, she couldn't help but hope that yes, he was real; that he wasn't just some figment of her imagination, of her desperation.

Clary was at a trance. She stood frozen as she watched him come nearer, both of them not even minding the noise Sherry was making in the background. She saw as he opened his mouth and started to speak. But Clary couldn't quite put two words together that everything he was saying seems so foreign she just decided not to hear, or rather not bother listening. She just continued to stare as he chuckled one more time, his gold eyes, gleaming.

The more he was coming closer, the more she was becoming rigid and scared. What if he just vanishes and pops away like a fragile balloon? Clary couldn't take another goodbye, not when he looked so real and so tangible she could actually smell his leather jacket. Clary could feel her tears already streaming down her face, at the same time he, that figment of her imagination, stopped just a feet from her. And in the corner of her eyes, she saw him move slowly, torturing her in finally knowing if he was real or not. Just a few seconds now and she'd know. The thought scared her so much she let out a sob or something like it. It's either he vanishes or he stays.

But as she continued to stare at the golden eyes, she almost jumped when she felt something or someone, tucking strands of red hair behind her ear. It was like something clicked. Something cracked open her senses. Something that made her felt relieved. Suddenly, Clary became aware of her surroundings… aware of his touch, of his voice.

"Grapefruit." Clary heard him say.

And that did it. Snapping out of her trance, she whispered the words—the name—that not only sounded so warm and familiar, but also so real.

"Jace…"

* * *

He took his steps slowly and surely and positioned himself a few feet from her. He waited as Clary finally stood up and faced where he was standing.

What happened next simply took his breath away.

He saw her green eyes widening in disbelief, her hands weakening their grip on some ripped papier-mâché, her arms dangling useless at her sides. And he heard, clearly and audibly, that sharp yet short and sweet intake of breath.

Clary Fray stared at him intently as he stared back.

This was it.

_Say something_ was not the words Jace thought as Clary still gaped at him. Her surprise was written all over her face. A quick jump towards the awning easily led Jace to the locker room and locked the attendant there. He didn't need her to ask questions or worse, interrupt his moment with Clary.

Jace thought it was going to be difficult. But it wasn't. The feeling was like coming home from years of journey and then finally seeing that warm and familiar pathway, that beacon of light waiting for him for years.

She was his as he was always hers.

"Is that what I'll get? Not even a hello or a hug?" He finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. Jace wanted to already come closer, but she was still not moving from the shock. The only movement Jace could make-out from Clary was the threatening tears in her eyes.

But he started to pace. And then slowly, he made his way towards Clary as she still continued to stare. He could see her eyes following his every move, letting some of her tears escape. He stopped almost a feet from her, feeling some kind of a string pulling him closer.

He hesitated, as he felt the familiar itch on his long deprived hand, to finally hold her. He didn't know if they were in the same page now. But Jace couldn't care less. She was just so close.

With all the emotions he could muster, he finally whispered the words he longed to say for so long.

"Hello, Clary. I'm back."

Clary made a choking sound—or something to that effect, Jace couldn't even fathom. He gave her a small laugh again. Then, as he just waited for this for years, he finally let his hands move and touch her. Slowly, he raised his arms—golden eyes still locked to the green ones with no intention to break apart. Jace took his time as he always did but not because of his detachment or nonchalance. Jace took his time to reach for that strand of hair he had wanted to tuck right behind her ear for hours now because touching her might put him into some sort of a shock or a trance. Three years without this physical contact and then now, just a few inches away… three inches, two, one…

Jace held her face, pushed back the stray strands of soft red hair, smelling always of,

"Grapefruit," Jace chuckled once more, but more so, refreshing his memories of this long repressed, long forgotten fragrant he desperately needs.

"Jace…" He heard her, finally. It was barely even a whisper, but it was enough. He blinked, snapping out of his reverie, of the fragrant grapefruit smell and instead focused once more on that beautiful face, that green eyes.

"Jace," Clary said one more time.

"Hey, redhead. Did you miss me?"

And that did it. As if Clary instantly woke up from sleep and was finally able to move her muscles, she had Jace in a tight embrace and sobbed.

Jace relaxed and hugged her back if not more tightly. They stood there, amidst the clutter and the ripped sheets, as if they were the most beautiful art work.

"Clarissa," He murmured in her forehead. She looked up at him again, eyes swollen and puffy. He gave her a crooked smile and then like an impulse, he bent down as his hand held her closer again. He had a second or so to see as she closed her eyes and anticipated what was coming next, anticipated what they have longed for years.

Jace kissed her softly and slowly at first, but the longing was just too much to handle. He waited almost three years for this. And it was easier this time. She was as passionate as him. Jace didn't know how long the kiss lasted but he realized they were already gasping for deep breaths at the end of it.

"You're real." Jace heard her whisper as she broke the kiss. He wanted to pull her again but he reminded himself that he got the anytime in the world now to do so.

"Of course, I am real. What d'you thought I was?" He chuckled and pulled Clary slightly away from his embrace to see her more clearly.

"My imagination playing games on me?" she sniffed. Jace wiped her tear stained face and then held it in his hands.

"You are my imagination brought to life, Clary. And I am thankful."

Clary blushed, and Jace felt some stirrings in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't put into words what he was feeling at the moment.

"I was on the other building's rooftop the whole time before I got in here and pretended to be a tourist, a rune helping me dry myself under the rain. I was excited, but then I saw your paintings and I suddenly got scared."

"Jace…" Clary held his face.

Jace chuckled, "Your paintings scared me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It feels weird being here, seeing you finally. I'm scared as if we're just starting to know each other again."

"Then let's. Let's get to know each other again. " Clary caressed his face but he held her hand stop and gripped it instead.

"I love you." he heard Clary continue.

Jace smiled, tightening his grip on her. "And I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

He felt relieved. He felt happy. He felt complete. Jace couldn't think of any better days he had compared to this. The sacrifice and the separation seemed all worth it. It was as if it never happened. Was it the right decision to go back? Leave Alicante for New York? Leave his training to reopen the Institute once more?

Yes it was. New York was also his home. And New York would be the place he would continue his adventures. With his family. With Clary. Who knows, they might find some new Shadowhunters around, just like the same way he found Clary. And seeing her now, having her in his arms, made him think of all the possibilities. And he cannot wait to start. He cannot wait for the next morning where he would wake up because of a phone call from her, though it would most likely be the other way around.

"Jace," Clary started to speak. "I do have one confession to make," She pursed her lips. Jace snapped out of his daydreaming and frowned. He was curious at first but that guilty expression was just too evident, he tried to contain his laughter. He knew what it was all about.

"Don't ruin the moment, Clary, if you have a new boyfriend—" Jace tried to kid.

"No! Not a new boyfriend, of course not! It's about something…"

"Something, huh?" Jace put his arms around her shoulder as he led her out of the gallery and Clary letting him do so.

"Yes, something. Remember that _thing_ you gave me when Luke visited you guys?"

"Uh-huh," Jace raised his eyebrows, still fighting hard not to laugh.

"Well, you see-"

But before Clary could even finish, Jace slid something—something long, and sleek—inside the back pocket of her jeans. That made her stop talking and instead punched him much, much harder in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"It's you!" Clary gasped, her eyes widening.

"Of course it's me! It's always about me, Clary!" Jace smirked, still massaging his stomach.

"Oh, good lord! You locked my attendant as well, did you?"

"What? Yes! Of course I have to lock her up! I don't want someone intruding our romantic reunion!"

"Oh, Jace…" Clary sighed.

"What?" Jace said innocently as held her closer once more and opened the gallery door.

"Nothing. Just you and your self-righteousness." she joked.

"_Me and my self-righteousness._" He sighed. "Your attendant will be fine, though?

"I think she'll be okay." Clary sighed again and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good, because I might have to steal you away for hours if not days, you know." Jace winked.

"Yes, please. You've got lots of explaining to do."

"Yeah, right." He snorted. She punched him one more time but smiled and tightened her hug.

Jace grinned. He pulled her closer as they started to walk in the streets of New York City for the first time after almost three years. He can't help but think of the hot chocolate both of them would share later at Taki's as they get to know each other again.

* * *

(Easter Egg)

_Jace couldn't remember the last time he felt thrilled. He continued to run, faster than he remembered running before. He didn't care about the people looking at him, whispering as he accidentally bumped the trash bin and the garbage sprawled out._

_"Sorry!" he shouted back. Apparently, there wasn't too much glamour. But again, he couldn't care less. He didn't even care that he broke his promise to Isabelle about not sneaking out and see Clary without her._

_"Come back here you thief! Hey!" he heard someone say._

_Trouble wasn't what he wanted. But he can't help keeping the grin off his face. Every once in a while he would be smelling the stench of demons, see their rear ends or tails scuttling away towards the alley, but again—and for once—he didn't care._

_Jace ran faster and faster, he felt like he was already just a blur to the people sitting outside the cafés or buying at the hotdog stands. He just felt elated, grinning still as he held the seraph blade in his hands._

_"Long time no see, Ithuriel." He murmured as he held on to it tighter._

_With the New York cabs honking all around him, Jace could already picture Clary's face as he surprises her soon. She might not like his prank of stealing Ithuriel, though._

"_But what the hell," Jace murmured to himself, shrugging and still grinning from ear-to-ear. He was back, wasn't that the more important thing? What was Jace without his arrogance and cleverness anyhow?_


End file.
